


The Mobster's Girl

by JoyWriting



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Klaus, F/M, Human, Mob Klaus, Rough Sex, Teacher Caroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/pseuds/JoyWriting
Summary: Caroline Forbes' life is everything she dreamed of. She has great friends, a job right out of graduation, and now, after three years of resisting him, an amazing boyfriend. As time passes Caroline starts to see a different side to her amazing boyfriend Klaus. Questions rise and Caroline finds secrets long hidden from her. MOB Klaus





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter moves kind of fast because I wanted to get it out there, but I promise to slow down and go into more details for the later chapters! If you guys even want later chapters!  
> // means that a flashback is starting  
> xxxxx means the scene and the POV is changing  
> # means only the scene is changing.

Caroline waved to her mom and friends as she accepted her diploma. She was officially a college graduate. Years of sleepless nights an now it was all worth it. This little square in her hand made it all worth it. 

If anyone had told Caroline back in high school that she would one day became a teacher, go to school and study to teach high school students, then she’d would’ve told them they were crazy. Granted she it’s not like she was going back to Mystic Falls, she was staying here in New York to teach at a private school, but the sentiment was the same. 

Caroline always thought she’d be a fashion designer or own her own business. Although she wasn’t ruling at the latter Caroline had found a love for English and a desire to help students like her high school teachers had helped her.  
Caps flew and cries of joy filled the room. Caroline exchanged pleasantries with classmates, but hurried off to her mom and friends. Bonnie, Katherine, and Rebekah flew at her when she left the stadium. 

“You did it!” Their squeals filled her ears and Caroline wrapped her arms around them as best she could. Their excitement was contagious. Caroline had been waiting to join their ranks as employed women. 

Bonnie had started her residency at the local hospital last year and Katherine and Rebekah were models. Katherine’s job as a model was how they had met Rebekah. Bonnie, Caroline, and Katherine had come up to Mystic Falls right after graduation and soon, through one of Katherine’s shoots, met Rebekah. Rebekah had moved in with them a year later. At least she had tried too. Her brother Klaus hadn’t made that easy. 

As if fate was playing some joke on her Caroline saw him standing there. He was farther back and leaning against the wall as suave and handsome as always. Klaus smiled that damned dimpled smile at her and nodded. It made her think of the first time she had met him. 

//////////////

The knock sounded at the door, but Caroline already knew it was Rebekah. She had heard her halfway down the hall. “Doors unlocked!” Caroline called. 

The door to their small apartment flew open and Rebekah marched in with a Greek God following her. “Nik, this is my decision to make! I’m nineteen almost twenty years old for God sake!” Rebekah shouted.  
Katherine and Bonnie made their way out of their rooms and sent Caroline a look, but she only shrugged. She was as confused as them. 

“This place is bloody disgusting Rebekah. I’m not going to allow you to stay in this cesspool!” he seethed. 

Caroline felt anger fill her and she padded around the table. “Okay you can’t just come into our home and insult it like that,” Caroline spoke up. 

Bonnie pulled on her arm, but Caroline shook her off. She was running on two hours of sleep, three cups of coffee, and was in no mood to be messed with. This Nik guy looked at her and if Caroline was fully awake she would’ve realized the dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“This doesn’t involve you love,” he said. He turned from her, dismissing her without a thought, and Caroline reacted. 

“It does when you bring it into my cesspool apartment Armani,” she mocked back with her own nickname. 

Rebekah looked almost worried and Caroline wondered who this ass Nik was for scaring her friend like this. Caroline crossed her arms over her t-shirt and realized that she was still in her pajamas. She tried not to be deterred. 

Nik smiled, his dimples appearing and throwing her off a bit, and turned his full attention onto her. “You’ll have to accept my apologies love. It seems I haven’t made the best first impression. The name’s Niklaus Mikaelson. You can call me Klaus,” he said. His voice dripped in sex and cockiness. 

Caroline was only thrown off for a minute at the knowledge that he was Rebekah’s brother. One she had never mentioned before. “Is that supposed to mean something to mean?” Caroline asked. 

Those dimples appeared again and something flared in his eyes. 

///////////////

After that moment nearly three years ago Klaus hadn’t left her alone. He’d gotten his way with the apartment. He’d somehow pulled some strings and got the girls’ evicted from their apartment. Of course he had one in the Upper East Side waiting for them. Only one floor beneath his huge penthouse. 

None of the other girls had minded. It was more Rebekah’s speed, Katherine was able to be close to her boyfriend Elijah who lived on the same floor, and it was closer to the hospital Bonnie worked at. Caroline was the only one who had put up a fight, but against her friends and Klaus she hadn’t stood a chance. 

Since then he’d been coming after Caroline. He always showed up at their apartment, he paid for it so it wasn’t like they could deny him, and he always found ways to touch her. Klaus has asked her out many times but she always rejected him. She used school as an excuse and Rebekah. She couldn’t date her friend’s brother. Now with school out of the way though her only other excuses was standing on weak ground. 

The last couple of weeks Caroline wasn’t even sure she wanted to resist Klaus. He was handsome and made her feel desired. Not to mention it had been a long time since she’d had sex. She was going crazy. Which was why she had told Rebekah not to tell Klaus and that he wasn’t invited.

Caroline pulled away from the girl’s and glared at Rebekah. “What is Klaus doing here?” she asked. 

Rebekah shot her a sympathetic smile and the other two girls stepped away. “I’m sorry. He found out about it and demanded to come. He was actually hurt you didn’t want him here,” Rebekah said. 

Caroline glared. “Couldn’t you just tell him no?” I asked. 

Rebekah lifted one of her perfect eyebrows. “Are we talking about the same Nik? No isn’t in his vocabulary,” she said. 

“She’s right love it isn’t,” Klaus’ accented, deep voice reached her ears at the same time his hand reached the small of her back. Her whole body flushed and heat pooled in her stomach. 

She stepped away from him and towards her mom. His face flickered in disappointment. 

“Congrats Caroline,” Liz whispered in Caroline’s ear. 

She hugged her mom back and tears welled in her eyes. Liz and she hadn’t always had the best relationship growing up, but Caroline loved and worried about her mom. Sometimes she felt guilty for leaving her mom alone in Mystic Falls, but Liz refused to let Caroline come back for her.

“Mom why don’t we go take some pictures. Bonnie you mind being our photographer?” Caroline asked. She didn’t wait for either woman to respond before she pulled them away from the group. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smirk Klaus wore slid off his face when Caroline marched away. Klaus was growing weary of Caroline’s rejections. She was his. His forever. And it was past time for her to accept that fact. It was moments like this that Klaus wished he just ignored Bekah and Elijah’s pleas to not tell Caroline about the family business, his business. If Caroline knew what power he held as New York City’s biggest mobster instead of just some boring business man than perhaps she’d give him a second glance. Bekah had said once that she liked trouble. 

“I know that look Nik. Get rid of it,” Bekah demanded. 

Klaus turned to glare darkly at her. “Don’t forget who you’re speaking to,” he growled. 

Sadness and hesitation flashed through her eyes, but Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline. Desire filled him as he wracked his eyes over her body. Klaus couldn’t wait for the moment when he could ravish her. 

“I’m taking Caroline out for a celebratory dinner. The lot of you are not invited,” Klaus informed them without removing his eyes from his love. 

“Caroline is spending the night with her mom. Liz has to go back home tomorrow and Caroline never gets to see her,” Katherine piped up. 

“Fine then she can come,” Klaus shrugged. 

“Klaus, Caroline wants to go out with her mom not with us and sure as hell not with you,” Katherine said again. 

Klaus squeezed his eyes and fist shut tightly. What he wouldn’t give to be able to rip Katherine’s throat out. One day the mouthy bitch wasn’t going to hold Elijah’s interest or Caroline’s loyalty and that’s when he could make her pay for the years of her disrespect. Klaus could be patient. 

Those thoughts left him for the most part when Caroline got closer to them. “Mom and I are going to head out for dinner. I’ll see you guys later tonight alright. Thank you for coming,” Caroline said. She placed a kiss on everyone’s cheek except for his. 

Klaus tried to breathe through his nose to keep from getting too angry. 

“Caroline this should be a night to party. Don’t let me stop you,” her mother said. 

Caroline waved her mother off like the good daughter she was. “I want to spend the time with you. We’ll party tomorrow,” Caroline insisted. 

#

Klaus’ phone beeped with a message from Kol, telling him that Caroline had entered the building. Kol hated being on Caroline duty, but Klaus needed someone he could mildly trust and he couldn’t use Stefan because that would get back to Bekah. 

Klaus leaned against the elevator wall as it descended to Caroline’s floor. When he got out he heard her feminine curses and the clanging of keys. She had lost the gown and now stood in front of her door with a floral dress and white heels.  
Klaus snuck up behind her as she cursed and stood from her crouching position. “What a sight,” he whistled. 

Caroline gasped and crashed into the wall. Klaus smirked and quirked his eyebrow. Her hand was on her chest and her eyes were narrowed into slits. 

“Dammit Klaus you scared me,” she cursed. 

Klaus chuckled and stepped closer to her. “Forgive me love.”

She glared at him and backed into the wall. “Don’t call me that Klaus. I don’t like what it does to me,” she muttered petulantly. 

She was drunk and misty eyed. Klaus knew that she most likely wasn’t even aware that she was still talking and he should help her get inside. If he were a better man he would have, but he had been a good man for too long. 

“What does it do to you love?” Klaus asked. 

His eagle eyes caught the slight clenching of her thighs. Power and lust filled his bones and his veins. She wanted him. Caroline Forbes wanted him. Klaus took a step towards her, but then stopped himself. He wanted Caroline, but not when she was drunk. He wanted her to remember every last thing he did to her body. 

“I like you. Even though you’re an egotistical prick I still like you,” she mumbled. 

Klaus smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled. This feeling was other worldly. Caroline swung her keys around in her hand. “Don’t give me that look you know you’re hot. You’re always reminding me of that,” she said. 

Klaus laughed and stepped forward so he could move a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. He heard her breath hitch as he did. Her eyes fluttered shut and he realized how tired she must be. He took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door. 

“Sweet dream love,” Klaus whispered. 

Caroline waved softly and hurried into the apartment. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up that day with a major headache and little memory. She spent most of the day in bed trying to recover enough for the night. After sending her mom off with only a couple of tears, the girls had made their way to a club that Klaus owned. Caroline had been hesitant at first, but it was the only place they knew without a doubt they could get to. 

Caroline told herself that it was a big place and the chance of running into Klaus were slim. Katherine’s laughter brought her out of her thoughts. “Four shots Stefan,” Rebekah called to the bartender/ her boyfriend. 

The light haired brunette smirked at them and was quick to fill their order. Rebekah leaned over to steal a quick kiss and then slid the shots down. The girl’s cheered and threw the shots of tequila back. Stefan kept them coming for the next hour. Caroline paced herself since she had just recovered from last night’s hangover. Most of the girl’s had disappeared into the crowd, but Caroline held close to the bar. 

No men came up to her and she was starting to get discouraged. She had worn her best dress. It was tight, short, and black. She couldn’t even wear panties with it. Caroline knew she wasn’t drop dead gorgeous like Rebekah and Katherine or uniquely beautiful like Bonnie, but she used to think that she could hold her own. 

Caroline sipped from the water Stefan had slipped her and stared him down. “Stefan I’m pretty right?” Caroline asked. 

Stefan chuckled, but then coughed when he realized she was serious. “Is this a test? Is Rebekah trying to test me?” He asked. 

Caroline sighed and shook her head. “No Stefan, God all you had to do was tell me I was pretty,” Caroline huffed. 

“But if he did that love he knows he’d lose his best mate and his extremely well paid job,” Klaus said from behind her. 

Caroline turned around and stumbled right into Klaus. He smirked down at her and Caroline huffed. “What do you want?” She asked. 

In reality she was thinking about how good he smelled and how hot he looked. His eyes lit up knowingly, but Caroline chalked it up to his cockiness. No way he knew what she was thinking. She was pretty good at covering their connection in sarcasm and jabs. 

“Just a dance with the woman of the hour,” he said. 

Caroline tilted her head to give him a look but he took her hand in his. “What will one dance hurt love?” He asked. 

Desire pulled at her until she was following him onto the dance floor. Sweaty bodies filled the dance floor, but made way for Klaus. It was always like that when he went somewhere. People moved around him like he was royalty. Caroline never truly understood it. Yea he was rich, but there were a lot of rich people in New York. 

“You’re thinking too much love,” his hot breath left a path of goosebumps up her neck. He put extra emphasis on the last word and Caroline fought the desire that clouded her brain. 

His large hands pressed on her stomach until her back was plastered to his front. Their hips began to move together as the speed of the music built. His hips moved expertly and months of a dry spell began to get to her. 

“Hold strong. You cannot give into Klaus. Imagine what it would do to his ego! Imagine how upset Rebekah would be! You don’t sleep with friend’s brothers,” she thought.  
She repeated that to herself as Klaus’ hands began to trail up and down her body. “You look beautiful. Absolutely ravishing,” Klaus whispered in her ear. 

Caroline’s head rolled back against the front of his shoulder. Even in her heels he still toward over her. Klaus used the opportunity to place a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. Caroline groaned. 

“Fuck it,” Caroline thought before turning around and throwing herself at Klaus. 

Their lips met sloppily and Klaus gripped her hips tightly. After a moment he tore away from her. "Caroline," the words came out like he was in physical pain. 

"Klaus I'm barely tipsy. I want this," Caroline declared. 

She did, despite all the reasons why she shouldn't she wanted this man. She wanted to see more of the softer side of him and maybe if he wasn't always trying to impress her while chasing her she'd get that. Typically she wouldn't start a relationship off like how she planned to tonight, but Klaus made her feel wanton and ready.

"Caroline you have to be sure about this. There's no going back," Klaus demanded behind gritted teeth. 

Feeling confident, and horny, Caroline took his hand in hers and brought it under her dress until he could tell she wasn't wearing panties. Klaus' eyes widened and Caroline smirked. 

#

The door to Klaus’ office slammed behind them and in the next instant Klaus had Caroline slammed against the door. His hands were everywhere, all over her body and wherever her hands couldn’t get his lips found. 

Caroline’s brain was short circuiting and all she could focus on was pleasure. Klaus always looked imposing. That dangerous glint in his eye mixed with his strong physique should have told her he’d be this physical. His hands gripped her thighs until she was forced to wrap them around his hips. 

“Klaus we have all night,” Caroline said.

Klaus shook his head and shoved her dress up her thighs. When her center was exposed to the cold air Caroline gasped and arched her back. “I’ve waited years for this Caroline I’m not slowing down,” Klaus said.  
His rough tone and desire for her made her whole body quake. Klaus used her distraction to drop to his knees. He didn’t waste any time in feasting from her. Klaus claimed her body with tongue and teeth. Caroline threw her head back with a scream. If Klaus knew what to do with his hands than he was blessed with undeniably talent with his mouth.

“Oh Klaus! Right there oh OH YES!” Caroline screamed. 

His fingers gripped her hips painfully as he feasted from her. He tongued at her clit for another minute and Caroline fell over the edge. Caroline panted as her legs found the ground again. She had never come that quickly in her life.

Caroline cursed herself for waiting years to give into him. 

XXXXXXXX

Klaus wasn’t in his right mind. All rational thought had left him when Caroline kissed him. He’d allowed himself time to eat her out and she tasted as magically as he believed she would. She was a gift from the God’s for him and him alone to worship.  
Now that he’d given her a piece of that he was ready to ravish her. To imprint his body onto hers. Klaus tore her dress from her body and it came off in pieces. Caroline’s gasps filled his ears and propelled him on. She was completely naked in front of him and she went to cover herself, but Klaus pinned her arms above her head. 

“Don’t fucking cover yourself from me,” he hissed. The beast in his chest was lose intent to claim what was his. 

“Then take me Klaus,” she begged. Her hands found his belt buckle and she tore it from the loops. 

Klaus growled in appreciation when her hand palmed him through his boxers. Soon her hand wasn’t enough though so Klaus dropped his pants and his boxers till they were at his ankles. He tore open the condom and quickly sheathed himself.  
Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Klaus cut her off by sheathing himself in her in one go. Unfortunately Klaus knew that she wasn’t a virgin so she didn’t need coddling. Darkness pulled at his mind at the thought of another man seeing Caroline like this, but he shook them away. That didn’t matter. No one else would ever have her again.

"You're so ready for me. You're soaked," Klaus growled appreciatively. 

Caroline’s feminine cries filled his ears as he pulled from her and thrust back in. He thrust back into her with a violent snap of his hips. “Fuck, fuck,” Klaus growled. 

One hand found its way to her hip and the other hit the wall behind Caroline to keep from savagely taking her. Caroline was trying to move her hips against his but he had almost all the control, exactly how he liked it.  
“You’re so tight love. So fucking tight,” he growled. 

“Harder Klaus. Give it to me,” Caroline cried wantonly. 

Klaus moved quickly and put her knees in the crook of his elbows before splitting her open. She felt and looked even better than he could have ever imagined. He redoubled his efforts and was reward gloriously. 

Caroline’s perky breast bounced between them and her mouth opened beautifully. “KLAUS,” she screamed as she came. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Klaus smirked. He was playing her body like a damn fiddle. Proof that she was created for him. 

Klaus didn’t give her anytime to calm down. He continued to thrust into her throughout it. He was so close. The mix of the sight of her and the feel of her was quickly sending him over the edge. He just needed her to come one more time. 

“Look down Caroline. Look at how my cock splits your pretty little pussy open. Look how your cum has soaked me,” he growled. 

Caroline cried out and looked down to where they were joined. Klaus kept his eyes glued to her face, feeding off her reactions. Her eyes widened and then darkened. Klaus gave an extra sharp thrust that had her eyes slamming shut. 

“Come again Caroline. Come one more time for me. I want to feel that pretty pussy tighten again,” he demanded. 

Caroline gripped his hair and shook her head. Klaus narrowed his eyes and gave another hard thrust. “Let me make myself clear. I wasn’t asking. I’m going to fuck you until you come again,” he growled viciously. 

Klaus leaned down to nip at her breasts as he gripped her hips so he could jerk her on and off of him. The sound of their skin slapping mixed with the obscene sound of his cock plowing through her. Thirty seconds later Caroline’s whole body trembled as she screamed. Her pussy tightened and milked Klaus for all he was worth. 

Klaus roared and held Caroline against him as he emptied into the condom. Her head fell to his sweat slicked shoulder and her whole body shook as he tried to catch her breath. Klaus refused to pull from her as he walked to his leather couch and took a seat. Caroline whimpered and Klaus gave her ass a good squeeze. 

“That was amazing,” she panted. She began to kiss her way up his neck and Klaus sighed in contentment. 

He continued to palm her ass as he nodded. “We could have been doing that for years love,” he said. 

Her breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest as she sat up. “Well then we have a lot of time to make up for,” she whispered. 

"Indeed we do love. So let me take you on a date," he said. 

Caroline sat back and seemed to consider it. Klaus thought it was sweet she thought she had a choice. Now that they'd slept together he was never letting her go. Caroline flashed him a smile and nodded. "Okay you can take me on a date, but nowhere to oexpensive," Caroline smirked and ran her fingers through his hair, "And until then I'm going to get my fill," she whispered. 

She began to kiss his neck again. "Don't worry love, you'll be getting filled plenty tonight."

Klaus smirked and leaned back as she began to grind in his lap. Klaus Mikaleson always got what he wanted.


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Klaus got out on their first date. The cats out of the bag. Smut..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Here put this on,” Klaus instructed. 

Caroline dropped her dress, which was more scraps, and took the button up shirt he’d pulled from a small closet in his office. Even once it was on her it still barely covered her ass. Klaus stared appreciatively at her and she gave him a reprimanding, but humorous look. 

“Is there any way that I can get out of here without flashing everyone in the club?” Caroline asked. 

Something flashed in Klaus’ eyes and his jaw tightened. “Yes, we can go out the back. Put my coat on,” he demanded. 

Caroline gave him a look, but took the coat from him. “You know I can barely feel my legs,” Caroline said as she slipped her shoes on. 

“Just wait until I’m done with you,” he growled. 

Caroline tried to turn around to face him, but Klaus pressed up against her and held her there. “There are so many things I’m going to do to you Caroline Forbes,” Klaus promised her. 

Caroline quickly fired off a text to the girls telling them to not expect her home tonight. 

#

Caroline had been to Klaus’ a couple of times, but she’d never actually gone into his room. All she could take in was that it was huge, colored red, and had floor to ceiling windows before Klaus threw her onto his bed. 

He stripped himself quickly and Caroline tried to get her bearings on the bed. The silk was smooth under her. She slid Klaus’ coat off, but before she could unbutton the shirt Klaus tore it from her body. “Glad I was wearing your clothes this time,” Caroline murmured. 

Klaus smirked and chased her up the bed, plastering kisses up her body as he did. When he was close enough Caroline dug her hands into his hair. “No more foreplay Klaus. I just want you,” Caroline begged. 

Klaus jerked her Caroline down the bed and flipped her so she was on her stomach. It heightened her senses because she couldn’t see what he was doing. Her whole body tightened when Klaus tucked one hand under her and then with his other hand slid his fingers through her folds. 

Her nails dug into the silk of his sheets as his calloused fingers got her in all the right places. “Are you always wet Caroline? Are you always a horny mess or is it just for me?” Klaus asked. 

He kept swiping his fingers through her folds and Caroline had to take a second to answer. Some of it was because of her dry spell, but most of it was because it was Klaus above her. The sight of him always made desire swirl through her, but it would almost always die because of his cocky attitude. When he was only focusing on her pleasure and showing his physique the desire wouldn’t die.

“Klaus please,” Caroline begged. 

Klaus immediately took his fingers from her and Caroline went to turn and demand he touch her, but Klaus put his hand gently on the back of her neck and kept her facing the bed. 

“Tell me Caroline. Tell me how bad you want me,” he demanded. 

Caroline whimpered and pressed back against him but he moved away from her. She should be sated after two rounds with Klaus in the club, but he made her hornier. Caroline could only pray that she would be able to settle this feeling after tonight. 

“I need you Klaus. I want you and I need you,” she begged. 

She heard an almost snarl behind her and then her hips were jerked up and back. Just as her nails dug into the bed again Klaus rammed into her. This position made him go even deeper. He was deeper than any man had ever gotten. Not just in a while, but ever. 

“KLAUS, YES, YES,” Caroline screamed. 

Caroline’s experience with sex was not horrible, but it wasn’t wide either. She’d lost her virginity at sixteen to her boyfriend Matt Donovan and then slept with her college boyfriend Tyler. Neither were bad, but neither put her in different positions either. They were on top or she was. She’d never had this position before, but it was her favorite now. He was hitting spots in her that she’d never had before. 

“How are you still so tight?” He growled. 

Caroline couldn’t focus on his words. His hips were setting the same brutal place they had the other two times. Each snap of his hips wiped another part of her sense away. Caroline arched her back trying to get closer to him. His hands on her hips flexed as he jerked her on and off. Her screams filled the room and only rivaled the sound of their skin slapping together. 

It only took five more thrust before Caroline’s whole body spasmed and she came. She was practically a limp doll after that moment, but Klaus kept thrusting into her. “Klaus give me a minute,” Caroline begged. 

Klaus stopped for a moment, but then leaned forward and began to thrust again. “Klaus,” she begged with her hoarse voice. 

His sweaty, muscled chest felt glorious against her back and made her feel protected. The brutal snap of is hips did not. Though they still brought her pleasure. Unyielding and unspeakable pleasure. 

“I can’t love. You’re too amazing. Your tight pussy is too amazing,” he whispered darkly in her ear. 

Caroline reached behind her and dug her nails into his ass to urge him on. Klaus growled and gave a hard thrust. If he wasn’t going to stop than the least he could do was give it to her good. 

#

Caroline fell back on to Klaus’ bed breathlessly. She had never orgasmed that much in her life and this was only their first night together. Caroline had lost count of how many rounds they’d gone. Eventually they’d just become intertwined limbs. 

Caroline turned her head to see the clock. Four in the morning. They’d been going at it for hours and her body felt it. The bed dipped as Klaus came back and he pulled her body back against his. She maneuvered her body until she was facing him and their legs were intertwined. 

Klaus hadn’t stopped smirking and staring at her with that intense look. “You’re staring and it’s getting weird,” she said. 

Klaus smiled and stroked a hand down her back. “I’m admiring. There’s a difference,” he said. 

Caroline snorted, but snuggled closer to his chest. “I’m glad this happened,” she whispered sleepily. 

Sleep was pulling at her brain. Darkness made Caroline’s eyelids fell heavy, but she just wanted to stay in this moment with Klaus. 

Klaus smirked and moved down to stroke her thigh that was on top of his. “I am too. Now go to sleep darling. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said. 

Caroline let her eyes fall shut. “You better,” she demanded. 

Klaus’ chuckles were the last thing that Caroline heard before she fell asleep. 

Xxxxxxxx

Klaus woke up to the sound of banging in his kitchen only hours after he’d fallen asleep. He cast a look down at the beautiful creature beside him and couldn’t help, but tighten his grip on her. He didn’t want her to ever leave this bed. Which was why he’d taken her so many times last night. He wanted her to be too sore to leave this bed. 

Klaus relied on that hope when he slid on sweats and got out of bed. He pitied the poor fellow who picked his penthouse to steal from. Klaus gripped the gun he had hidden in a hall cabinet and whipped into the kitchen. His hands dropped when he saw his idiot brother Kol.

“Settle down Hybrid. I just came to steal some food,” Kol laughed. 

“Get the hell out Kol,” Klaus growled. 

Kol shoved more leftovers in his mouth. “I can’t go anywhere else. Elijah’s got his bitchy brunette over and our strumpet sister has Stefan with her,” Kol said. 

Klaus tensed as he thought of the blonde goddess in his bed. Kol’s eyes widened and Klaus shot him a warning look. Of course Kol being Kol he ignored it. 

“You have someone here? I never thought you’d get over Caroline. You held out longer than I thought you would,” Kol’s face fell immediately, “Wait how do all of my siblings have someone to sleep with,” Kol pouted. 

He shoved more food into his mouth only more aggressively. “Then go find someone. Someone far away from my home,” Klaus growled. 

“She must be quite the taste if you’ve left thoughts of Caroline behind. Mind if I take a run at her?” Kol asked. 

Anger flowed through Klaus. He didn’t realize that his hand was wrapped around Kol’s throat until Kol was pulling at his hand. “Shut your mouth or I’ll rip out your liver,” he growled. 

He dropped Kol and his brother immediately downed a glass of water. “Next time you want to choke me could you wait until I’ve swallowed my food?” He coughed. 

Klaus glared, but didn’t say anything when he heard hesitant steps from behind him. “Klaus do you have any shirts Rebekah wouldn’t recognize. I need to take a bath, I’m so sore,” Caroline said.   
Kol’s eyes widened and he smirked animatedly. Klaus closed his eyes and prepared for the storm that was Kol. 

“Klaus did you hear me?” Caroline asked. The sound of her footsteps and voice stopped immediately. 

“Kol, oh God,” she gasped.

Kol smirked and leaned back against the counter. “Not the first time a girl has called me that. Though it’s typically after they’ve spent the night with me and not my brother,” Kol said. 

“Kol,” Klaus started. 

Caroline walked, limped, over to them and stood right beside Klaus. Klaus watched her open her mouth, but Kol cut her off. “I would offer to give you a reason to call me that, but that limp tells me that Klaus has taken care of you just fine.” 

“Kol enough,” Klaus growled dangerously. 

He could feel his temper reaching a boiling point and he didn’t want to snap. Not in front of Caroline. She’d seen him angry before, even calmed him down a few times, but she hadn’t seen him Hybrid, mob boss level of angry. And Kol had almost pushed him to that point. 

Kol was an idiot, but not enough of one to not recognize that. He held his hand up in surrender. Caroline looked to Klaus, but he just pulled her into his arms. She was tense and uncomfortable. He hated that. He wanted the easy, familiarity they had. It had disappeared in the last couple of weeks and he’d only got it back last night. He could strangle Kol. 

“Kol would you mind not telling Rebekah. I want to be the one to tell her. Might soften the blow,” Caroline said. 

“Rebekah will be happy for us love,” Klaus said. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she tensed even more. 

“Klaus,” the way she said his name made his anger flare again. 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Kol said. He grabbed the leftovers and hurried to the elevators. 

Klaus took deep breaths to try and calm himself. Caroline moved in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. “I told you to be sure,” he muttered darkly. 

“I know and I was. I’m not saying I don’t want you, but I do want to keep this under wraps until we’ve been on one date. I don’t want us getting ahead of ourselves and ruining anything before it happens. Last night was amazing Klaus, but it takes more than sex   
to make us an “us”,” Caroline said. 

She was speaking softly and looking him right in the eye. She was trying to get him to understand and he did, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted Caroline to become his as quickly as she had fallen into his bed. His already worn patience couldn’t take much more. He wanted Caroline, but he wanted all of her not just her body. 

“We’ll be an us. Trust me love,” he whispered as he began to kiss down her neck. 

Caroline immediately relaxed in his arms and he smirked. “Klaus I just,” 

“I told you last night to be sure, not because I was afraid you’d hurt my ego, but because I knew once I got you I never planned on letting you go. I don’t plan on letting you go Caroline,” he promised her. 

Caroline shoved against his chest and he could feel her getting worked up. He’d had big plans for their morning, but with her out of bed and her defiance the plans had changed. He’d show Caroline Forbes that she needed to be his as much as he wanted her to be his. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven for our date. Until then you can use my shower. I’ve got business to attend to so I won’t be able to join you, but do me a favor and think of me love,” Klaus leaned down to breathe hotly against her neck, “When your pussy aches as the warm water hits it and as you feel muscles you didn’t know you could use remember all the different positions I put you in last night. Remember how many times I made you come,” his words got harsher and harsher as he felt his desire grow. 

Pulling away from her was the hardest thing he’d done, but the look on her face was worth it. If he played his cards right she’d accept the fact that every part of her, her heart, her body, her mind, and her soul belonged to him by the end of the night. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus Mikaelson was a bastard. A handsome, sex God bastard. Caroline had been so sore when she woke up that she planned on telling Klaus he couldn’t touch her for a week. Her resolve had only been strengthened by her in embarrassment at the being caught by Kol. Then he’d completely turned her on her head with his words. And now he was nowhere to be seen to do anything about it. 

That was another reason Caroline regretted making him wait three years. He’d had all this time to plan. 

Caroline huffed at the thought and opened the door to her apartment. She was greeted by the smell of bacon and her friend’s laughter. The shower was going which meant that Stefan was over. Elijah very rarely spent the night here.   
Caroline stopped in her tracks and felt her face pale. Stefan had been at the bar and seen her go to the dance floor with Klaus. Caroline could only pray that he had kept his mouth shut. She rounded the corner with a smile on her face. 

“Hello sister-in-law,” Rebekah sang mischievously. 

Caroline groaned and dropped her clutch onto the counter. “Rebekah I’m sorry. It all just happened so fast. Not that I regret what we did. Believe me I don’t I just,” Caroline stopped because she wasn’t sure what to say. She thought she’d had more time to plan this out. 

Rebekah and Bonnie laughed while Katherine smiled limply. “Care, I have no problem with you dating Nik. I’ve been waiting for it to happen,” 

“We all have,” Bonnie chimed in. 

Rebekah smiled. “Why did you think I’d have a problem with it? I was fine with Elijah and Katherine,” she said. 

Caroline shrugged and sat on a barstool. “You’re closer to Klaus than you are Elijah. I still remember when you flipped on Kat’s cousin Tatia when she went out with Klaus,” Caroline said. 

“That’s because she was a slut who only wanted him for his money and he only wanted her to distract himself from you. I was not going to let that floozy get in the way of you being sister-in-law,” Rebekah replied. 

“God you all are insane. Caroline only let Klaus fuck her. That does not mean they’re in a relationship,” Katherine said. 

There was a harshness in her tone that didn’t surprise Caroline. Ever since she’d begun dating Elijah, Klaus hadn’t been her favorite person. Caroline was never really sure why. Katherine had been alright with him before that point. 

“I don’t know Kat. Klaus chased after her for years with no sex. Imagine what he’ll be like now,” Bonnie laughed. 

Three sets of eyes turned to Caroline and she sighed. “Klaus and I are giving it a chance and going out on a date tonight, but Katherine is right. You guys are getting ahead of yourselves,” Caroline said. 

Rebekah snorted and tossed a piece of fruit in her mouth. “All these years knowing him and you still don’t actually know him. You’re opened a door for Klaus and he’s not going to let you shut it,” she said. 

For some reason that excited Caroline as much as it worried her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sipped his bourbon as Marcel broke the fingers of some idiot who tried to steal from him. The man screamed and Klaus smirked in response. His leg bounced when his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he saw it was Bekah he ignored it. His phone buzzed again, but this time it was a text message. 

“Answer your phone when I call or I’ll insist Caroline come to my photoshoot instead of your date tonight.” 

Klaus breathed through his nose to calm himself, but then slammed his lass down on the table hard enough that it shattered. Marcel looked back to him, but Klaus just held up his hand. His phone rang and he picked it up with his slightly bloodied hand. 

“Hello dear brother of mine.” 

“Don’t ever use Caroline to threaten me again,” he replied darkly. 

Klaus didn’t like his hand being forced and his family had already made that mistake twice today. 

“God Nik, I’m trying to help you. Caroline told me you have a date tonight and I just wanted to give you advice,” she said.

Klaus could practically see the pout on his sister’s face. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. Unlike Kol’s annoyance, Bekah had good intentions. 

“I don’t believe that I need your advice sister,” he said. 

His sister laughed loudly. “The way Caroline was walking I doubt romance has been very high on your list of priorities when it comes to her. Caroline can’t just be possessed by you Nik. She needs to be wooed,” she said.

Klaus stood from his chair and left the room. He did not want to have this conversation during such a wonderful torture scene. And he didn’t need to sound like a pussy in front of his man. The door shut soundly behind him.   
“Bekah,” 

“She deserves to be wooed Klaus. Especially after everything with Tyler,” she cut him off softly. 

Just the name of that worthless mutt made him see red. He thought that nothing could make him angrier than Caroline dating someone that wasn’t him, but her being left by a man who was so beneath her and breaking her heart had been worse. 

//////

“Caroline, I know you’re in there love. Don’t make me use my key,” Klaus warned. 

Rebekah had texted him and said he needed to come over. She and Katherine were at a photoshoot in Milan and she told him Bonnie was at the hospital. She told him that Caroline shouldn’t be alone right now. 

So Klaus has cleaned his hands of the blood on them and then hurried over. He wasn’t sure why his sister requested this, but he was never one to question spending alone time with Caroline. Especially since she’d started dating that idiot Lockwood. The insecure little mutt would always get angry at Caroline if Klaus was over. 

“Caroline love, open the door,” he didn’t finish threat because his attuned ears heard the padding of bare feet. 

The door swung open to reveal a puffy, red eyed Caroline. “What do you want Klaus?” Her voice was hoarse and wavered. 

Klaus pushed the door open and stepped in, “What’s wrong” He took her in his arms and looked around for threats. His purpose for taking her in his arms was to protect her, but after a moment she fell against his chest and began to cry. 

Klaus stiffened, unprepared and unlearned, when it came to crying women. He always just bought Bekah shoes if she was upset. Still unsure of himself he wrapped his arms around her. When she relaxed against him he sighed in relief. After another moment of crying she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. 

“Sorry I’m so sorry. It’s just Rebekah and Kat are gone and Bonnie’s at work. I just needed someone and you were there. Oh I ruined your expensive shirt. I’m sorry Klaus,” Caroline rambled as tears welled in her eyes again. 

Klaus was struggling to keep up with her. He’d only experienced an upset, rambling Caroline once and she’d kicked him out of her old apartment before he could get the full experience. Caroline must have taken his silence as him being upset because she bit her lip and stepped back. 

Klaus caught her by her arms before she could go too far. “Love it’s alright. You’re always free to cry on my shoulder,” he said. 

Caroline still worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “But I ruined your shirt,” she said. 

Klaus shook his head in mirth. He had twenty shirts like this and the money to buy a thousand more. “It’s hardly ruined love. And you’re worth more than any possession I own,” he said. 

A fresh batch of tears filled her eyes and felt his insecurities rise. He hadn’t wanted to make her upset. He just wanted to comfort her. Klaus face feel, but then Caroline threw herself back into his arms. 

“Tyler and I broke up,” she mumbled into his shirt. 

Klaus smiled over her head and stroked a hand down soothingly down her spine. “Oh love, you don’t have to feel guilty for wanting to do better than that boy,” he said. 

Caroline huffed and then pulled away. Klaus watched as she sat on her couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. Klaus sat as close to her as he could get. 

“He broke up with me. His dad offered to get him a job and Chicago and he took it. I told him I was happy to keep a long distance relationship. He laughed in my face and told me he wasn’t going to be celibate so he could do long distance with a neurotic control freak,” Caroline cried. 

It took a minute for that to wash over him because he was still stuck on the fact that the mutt had dumped Caroline. 

“I’ll kill him,” Klaus seethed. 

There were few times in his life that Klaus had felt this kind of anger. How dare that worthless boy speak to HIS Caroline like that. A hand slid into his and pulled him back onto the couch. Klaus let her. 

“I almost believe you and that’s scary. Tyler’s already on a plane to Chicago anyways,” she said. 

Klaus looked at her dead in the eye. “I know people in Chicago.” 

It was true he did. Though his main mob hub was in New York he had men all over. Caroline let out a watery laughed like she didn’t believe him. Since she didn’t know about his real job she most likely thought he was. 

“I’m sure you do, but I don’t want Tyler bat up. It’s not like what he said wasn’t true. That’s why it hurts so damn bad,” she sniffled. She pulled her blanket closer around herself. 

Klaus opened his mouth, but she went on talking. “You want to help me Klaus then tell me what’s wrong with me. Why am I never good enough to be the first choice? To be loved?” She asked. 

Klaus cold, dark heart tightened in his chest. Part of him felt bad for her, but a bigger part of him was angry. Klaus put her first, he wanted her, but she always denied him. Knowing this wasn’t about him so he swallowed his anger and his pride. 

“I can’t answer that for you love. I can’t even begin to fathom that,” he said. 

Caroline looked up at him with guilt heavy in her eyes. “Klaus,” 

“Don’t worry love this isn’t about me. We can go into that later,” he whispered. 

Caroline smiled and fell back against his chest. When she began to stroke her fingers up his arm, Klaus was sure he’d never been more content in his life. 

“I know I, I give you a hard time, but you’re a good man Klaus,” she whispered sleepily. 

Klaus smirked and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Only for you love,” he whispered back.

///////

“Nik are you even listening to me?” Rebekah screeched. 

Klaus pulled the phone from his ear and glared at it. 

“Caroline deserves to be wooed, but she makes it hard when she won’t let me spend money on her,” Klaus said. 

Rebekah sighed noisily. “Then do something that’s thoughtful. Plan a picnic or take her somewhere you know she’d love,” she said. 

An idea started to form in his head and he smirked. “I know what to do. Thanks Bekah,” he said before swiping the phone off. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where something warm. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

Caroline looked down at the text message from Klaus with a raised eyebrow. She wasn’t exactly sure where they were going that she needed to dress warm, but she appreciated the heads up. Caroline rummaged through her closet and pulled out jeans and a light blue sweater. 

It was one that Klaus had gotten for her last year on her birthday. It was the most expensive sweater she ever owned. Since she refused to let him buy her a car or jewelry he’d gotten her the most expensive sweater he could. 

“Wow I thought only two of my friends were models,” Bonnie said from the doorway. 

Caroline laughed and threw her tank top at her. Bonnie laughed and dodged it. “Really Care, you look beautiful. Which is good because I promised Bekah I’d take pictures,” she said before snapping one on her phone. 

Caroline gave her a look and then shook her head. “This is so much. I didn’t think that she’d react like this,” Caroline said. 

Bonnie smiled sympathetically and relaxed back onto Caroline’s bed. “Because while she loves Kat, she’s always wanted you to be her sister-in-law. You two are alike,” Bonnie teased. 

“We’re all getting ahead of ourselves. Klaus and I haven’t even gone out on a date yet,” Caroline said. 

Bonnie shrugged. “Pleas you guys have practically been dating each other for three years. The guy is in love with you. And you’re yourself when you’re with him. You’re the Caroline that I remember when you’re with Klaus. Confident, happy, ready to take on the world. You just needed to find him in your own time,” Bonnie said. 

Caroline bit her tongue to keep from crying. “Dammit Bonnie,” she sighed. 

Bonnie laughed and hugged Caroline. The sound of a knock on the door had Caroline ushering Bonnie out so she could grab her purse and slip on her shoes. When she got out to the living room Bonnie was talking to Klaus. Caroline’s breath caught in her throat. 

He was wearing jeans that looked made for him, a dark grey Henley, and his favorite leather jacket. Her stomach flipped and her thighs tensed. He was turning her into a complete mess. Klaus flashed her that dimpled smile.

“You look beautiful love,” he said. 

Caroline blushed and gave Bonnie a hug goodbye. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” she said. 

Once the door shut Caroline stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands immediately found her hips and he pulled her close. His teeth pulled at her bottom lip as they pulled apart. 

“I missed you today,” she said. 

Klaus looked so proud like a little child who been praised. It was adorable. Of course she’d never tell him that. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised before stealing another quick kiss. 

Caroline felt her whole body flush and she reached down to hold his hand. When she did she felt a bandage. A look down showed white gauze wrapped around his hand. 

“Klaus what happened?” 

“Nothing, just an accident at work,” he said. 

Caroline laughed as they got in the elevator. “Paper cut?” She asked.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her in close. “Something like that.”

#

Caroline couldn’t contain her excitement. She pulled Klaus farther into the ice skating rink. “Come on Klaus the line in here is always long,” Caroline said. 

She was surprise when she turned the corner and there was no one there. Caroline peeked around and then back to Klaus who was smirking. She still had a smile on her face, but she was confused. 

“What did you do?” She asked. 

“We came here for your birthday two years ago. The only time you weren’t bouncing around was when we were in line, so I thought I’d handle that. We have the whole rink to ourselves,” he said. 

“Klaus that must have cost a fortune. You didn’t have to do that,” she said. 

Klaus shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I wanted to. I want to do nice things for you Caroline and I have the money to do that,” he said. 

He looked unsure of himself and Caroline stepped back to him. “This is the best first date I’ve ever gone on,” she said. 

Klaus tilted his head to the smile and gave her a soft look. “It hasn’t even started yet love.” 

Caroline shrugged and pulled him along. “The thought behind this is better than any date I’ve been on,” she corrected. 

That wide, dimpled smile came back onto his face. A teenager walked up to them nervously. “Klaus Mikaelson?” he asked. 

Klaus flashed him his i.d. and the kid relaxed. “Follow me and I’ll get you your skates,” the kid said. 

This place had been one of Caroline’s favorite since she came to New York. Caroline loved ice skating, but Virginia didn’t get cold enough to freeze over their ponds in order to skate and Mystic Falls wasn’t big enough to have an ice skating rink. When she came here Caroline got to make up for lost time. It seemed fitting she’d get to do that with Klaus. Said man handed her, her skates and flashed her a smile. 

“You know I have to admit I’m surprised you chose to do this. When we came here for my birthday you didn’t even get off the bench,” she said. 

Klaus’ face turned a bit pink and he looked away from her. “I had never been ice skating before. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself,” he said. 

Caroline understood that. Ever since she’d known him it had been important to Klaus to be perfect at everything he tried. Letting people see his weakness, or even having a weakness was unheard of for him. 

“You been practicing then?” She asked teasingly in hopes to lighten the mood. 

Klaus smirked and stood on his skates. “It didn’t take much time, but yes. Since you loved it I figured I should practice,” he said easily. 

Caroline’s whole chest warmed and she wobbled pass him. “Yea you’re getting lucky tonight,” she said. 

Her feet hit the ice at the same time he laughed and followed her out. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus chuckled as Caroline raced around him again. He was content to go slow and enjoy the smooth feeling, but Caroline was spinning around and racing against the wind. They’d been skating for nearly two hours and Klaus’ feet were beginning to ache, but he   
wouldn’t say a word. Not until she was ready to go. He’d never take away something that made her this happy. 

Her laughter took him from his thoughts and he sped up to her. He was careful to not scare her when he took her hand in his. Caroline flashed him a bright smile, but then began to slow down. “I think I need a break. My feet are killing me,” she said. 

Klaus’ own feet ached with hope and he nodded. “Why don’t we go get some dinner,” he offered. 

Caroline wobbled to the benches, but threw him a look over her shoulder. “As long as you promise you didn’t rent out a restaurant,” she quipped. 

“I thought that might be a bit much,” he agreed. Though he had considered. 

Caroline laughed and began to unlace her skates. Klaus watched as she used her nails to undo the knots. It made him think how just last night those nails had been scoring lines down his back made him smirk. 

Caroline looked up at him and as if reading this thoughts bit her lip. “Love if you want to make it to dinner you shouldn’t do that,” he warned. 

She gave a soft laugh and released her lip.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus looked down at the sandwich in distaste. When Caroline had suggested this diner he’d caved. He knew her taste in restaurants was questionable, but he’d trusted her in that moment. He wouldn’t make that mistake again when it came to food. 

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline munching on her simple grilled cheese sandwich happily. “You realize I could have taken you to Peter Lugers right?” He asked. 

“After what you spent at the ice rink not a chance Armani,” she replied. 

Klaus chuckled at the long forgotten nickname. Caroline returned it with a smile. “So if I want to take you to a nice restaurant we have to dive in dumpsters first?” He asked. 

“No, we should probably dumpster diving after the fancy restaurant. We wouldn’t want to risk getting their chairs all dirty,” she mocked. 

Klaus gave her a look and stuck one of the greasy fries in his mouth. He made a face at the taste and Caroline giggled. Though Klaus loved the sound he gave her a soft glare. She only giggled harder. 

“It’s good to know you find my torment amusing love,” he said. 

Her giggles softened and she tilted her head to the side. “You know I think you’ve called me that almost as much in two days as you have in three years,” she accused. 

Klaus tried to fight off a smirk, but couldn’t help himself. Caroline’s features froze and then her face fell. Her hand covered her mouth and Klaus’ smirked widened. 

“It wasn’t a dream. Oh, oh no. I told you I thought you were hot,” she said, 

Caroline buried her head in her hands and shook it back and forth. Klaus laughed at her antics. “This matters why? You proved many times last night that you like me,” he said. 

Caroline swatted at his arm, but her face wasn’t nearly as red anymore. She pointed her finger right at her chest. “You can’t use that against me,” she said. 

Klaus smirked and leaned back into his seat. 

“Klaus I’m serious,” Caroline said. 

“I don’t make promises, especially ones I don’t intend to keep Love,” he emphasized the last word.

Klaus felt the tables turn as Caroline smirked at him. “I don’t know. You made and kept some promises last night,” she said. 

Desire shot down Klaus’ spine and he leaned forward. Caroline got within breathing difference from him, but didn’t kiss him. 

“But then again there was one that you broke.” She sat back and Klaus felt his brows furrow. 

He couldn’t think of one thing he hadn’t done to her last night. Well he could think of some, but none of those were appropriate for their first time together. They would get to them. They ha time. 

“You’re mistaken love,” he said. 

Caroline shook her head. “You promised I could be on top. Despite how many rounds we had I never got that,” she said. 

She didn’t seem upset. She was just teasing him and that was almost worse. 

“You were,” Caroline gave him a look and he sighed, “for at least two minutes,” he replied. 

Caroline laughed and smoothed her hands down her legs. Klaus smirked and trailed his foot up her shin. He took pleasure in the way she shuddered. 

“I do want to be a man of my word though if I’ve made the mistake of promising you anything,” he said. 

Caroline smiled. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was practically withering in her seat. They had hurried out of the diner, but had gotten caught in traffic. She was dying and Klau’s tight grip on the steering wheel told her he was in the same boat. 

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She jumped when cold, thick fingers pressed under the waistband of her jeans. Caroline gasped when she saw Klaus’ popping her button open and dippin his fingers into her pants. 

“Klaus there’s cars,” she cried out. What she really wanted to do was beg for more. Klaus was turning her into a nympho. 

“The windows are tinted love,” he replied cockily. His hands dipped into her panties and she gasped when his fingers pressed against her wetness. 

Klaus growled and the car jerked a bit. “You’re soaking. Always so soaking for me,” he said. 

Caroline pressed closer to his touch. He couldn’t get deep enough from this angel and Caroline needed it. She slid Klaus’ hand from her and he growled. He tried to pull his hand free and back to her, but she gave him a look. 

Caroline held his hand with one of hers and then used her other one to slip her pants and panties off. The car came to a stop and Klaus eyed her with darkness and lust. Caroline smirked and turned in her seat. One foot hitched onto the dashboard in front of her and the other fell open over the middle compartment. It stretched almost painfully, but Caroline ignored it. She held eye contact with Klaus as he brought his thick fingers down to her heat. 

When they barely dipped into her Caroline closed her eyes and fell back. “Give it to me Klaus come on,” she whispered. 

Klaus growled and thrust his fingers fully into her. Caroline sighed and finally being full. It burned in the perfect way. Caroline gripped the handle above her and began to ride his fingers. The power of just his fingers had her trembling and ready for what was next. 

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the car swerve. Her eyes took a moment to adjust before she realized they were pulling into a parking lot. It was empty and dark save for one light. Klaus jerked his fingers from her and parked the car. 

“No way am I waiting after that,” he growled. 

Caroline nodded and tried to crawl into the back seat. On the way Klaus swiped his fingers through her folds. She gasped and shot forward on to the back seat. When she turned back and saw Klaus he was licking his fingers clean. 

He maneuvered his body till he was back with her and Caroline used the distraction him trying to get his shirt off to sit on his lap. Klaus did not like to not be in control and Caroline knew that. Despite his words in the diner Caroline could tell he was antsy in the back seat of his car. And all because she was on top. He tried to lift her up, but Caroline shook her head.

“Here’s good,” she replied.

Klaus huffed so Caroline leaned down to run her teeth across his nipple. “Shit,” Klaus breathed as his head fell back. 

. Caroline smirked and slid his pants down his hips. His dick sprung happily for her and she licked her lips. 

“Commando?” She asked. 

Klaus shrugged. “I was hopeful,” he said. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. “You say hopeful I say cocky,” she whispered. 

Klaus’ laugh was cut off when she wrapped her hand around him. “Don’t make me wait love,” he demanded. 

Caroline knew it was the closest she was going to get to him begging. She fished the condom out from his wallet and tore at it with her teeth. It was a power trip watching how his eyes shut at just that sight. 

Caroline lifted onto her knees and began to kiss up his neck, sucking on his pulse point. Once she was hovering over him she looked him in the eyes and everything just stopped. It was a strange feeling and one that Caroline didn’t want to focus on. It was too soon, she needed to be more careful with her heart. 

Caroline slid down onto him. She was already soaking, but he was huge and she was still sore. Her eyes fluttered closed when he stretched her open and in the next instant there were hands on her hips and she was completely filled with Klaus. 

“Klaus,” she gasped as her eyes flew open. 

He lifted her up again slammed her back down. It stung and Caroline jerked his hands from her hips. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her. 

“Klaus I’m sore and you promised that I could be on top. That means were doing it my way and if we don’t then we don’t do it at all,” she said. 

Klaus narrowed his eyes so she intertwined their hands and slowly lifted her hips. Klaus’ head fell back and Caroline watched as the muscles in his arms and jaw tightened. It was intoxicating to watch him try to control himself instead of her. 

His thickness stretched her as she slowly rose and fell. Pleasure started to overwhelm her as she moved slowly again. Slow was good, but Caroline was mostly doing this to torture him, see how long he could last and give her what she wanted. Deciding to take some pity on him though she brought his hands to her breasts. 

His fingers immediately began to tweak and pull at her nipples. Caroline sighed and sped up her movements only by a small amount. Klaus gave a hard pinch before leaning forward to lave at her chest. 

“Yes Klaus, right there,” she begged. 

Klaus began to suck on her breasts, alternating and giving each equal treatment. His hands had occupied themselves by stroking her ass. His fingertips dug into her ass and she smirked. His tether of patience was getting thin, she could feel it in every touch. 

“Tell me what you want Klaus,” she demanded. 

“To fuck your brains out,” he gritted out. His hands began to slide up her body, but she stopped him. 

“What do you want me to do to you? Tell me,” she demanded before running her teeth across his ear. 

He growled and gripped her ass tighter. “Go faster, now,” he demanded. 

Caroline smirked and did as he asked. She built up speed and until she was bouncing on him. “Okay this is good, this feels so good. KLAUS,” she screamed as she began to slam down onto him. 

Their sweat slicked skin slapped together as she rammed herself down onto him. Klaus watched her like she was his prey and it was electrifying. Caroline knew she was close and once she got there Klaus would take her like he wanted. 

She tried to hold it off, but it felt like mission impossible. Her ass bounced against his thighs as she gave a good slam. Klaus groaned and began to help her. Caroline was close enough that she let him. 

“Look how eager you are. Your body is begging for it. That tight pussy wants me. Look at how it sucks me back in. It doesn’t want me to leave. You don’t want me to leave,” he muttered darkly. 

Caroline nodded as she slammed down onto him harder. Her whole world exploded at the same time that Klaus flipped them. Her screams echoed off of the doors and her whole body trembled till she couldn’t see straight. 

When she came to her back was on the seat, her hips were in the air, and Klaus was on his knees on the seat. Klaus’ hand flexed against her hips before he jerked her off of him and then back again. Caroline gasped as her over used pussy spasmed. 

“You going to be a good girl and come for me again?” He asked. 

Caroline thrashed around as he savagely fucked her. He jerked her off, but didn’t thrust back in. Caroline whimpered and opened her eyes. His features were pulled back and his legs were shaking. 

“Fucking answer me Caroline,” he said. 

She nodded as desperation filled her. “Yes, yes I’ll be a good girl. I’ll cum,” she cried out. 

Klaus slammed into her and she felt the car shake under them. “Come on then come for me love. Come all over these seats.”

Klaus’ thumbs reached down and spread her open even more. The extra stimulation sent Caroline over the edge. Her back snapped upwards. 

“KLAUS.” 

“That’s right scream my name, scream it.”

Caroline panted harshly as Klaus leaned close to her and his rough grunts began to fill her ears. Goosebumps lit up her skin and she dug her nails down his back. Klaus latched onto her neck and began to suck roughly. He gave the tender spot a nip before he tensed and let out a shout. 

His hips snapped into hers and he shook as he emptied himself into the condom. When he finished he fell on top of her and locked their lips. Caroline’s lungs burned, but she didn’t want to stop. Klaus was softest when he was kissing her. The emotions she felt wash over her became too much and she broke their contact. 

Klaus was undeterred and began to kiss down her neck. “God Caroline, the things you make me want. The things I want to do to you,” he whispered. 

Caroline panted and flexed her thighs against his hips. He pressed a kiss to each of her nipples. “Tell me you’ll be mine Caroline. I can’t stand one more minute of this. I’ve waited long enough,” he demanded. 

Caroline tried to think through her pleasure. It was ebbing away, but with Klaus still inside of her it was never truly gone. “Klaus we’re going,” 

“Three years Caroline. I know your every last of your favorite things, I know what you hate most, and I know what hurts you. I know that you’re beautiful, strong, and full of light. We’re not rushing anything,” he cut her off. 

When Caroline looked up at him she saw love and vulnerability in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. No one had looked at her and seen her like this before. It made her feel stripped and whole at the same moment. 

“I’m yours Klaus. Dammit I have been for a long time.” 

She doesn’t say those three words yet. Only because she doesn’t want those words to come when they’re naked, in his car in an empty parking lot. Klaus’ knows though. The smile on his face tells her that. 

“About time,” he said before kissing her. Caroline couldn’t stop the smile that came on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the comments they help me to put chapters out! So let me know what you thought! Next time we'll have a bit less smut and more Caroline an Klaus figuring things out.


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less smut more secrets and suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think reviews give me life!

Caroline sighed and fell back into Klaus’ hold. The plush robe he had given her fell over her skin and blocked the droplets from her wet hair. She leaned her head back so Klaus’ could lean forward and place kisses down her neck. 

“I can’t go another round Klaus. Not even tomorrow,” she said. 

Klaus snorted and began to play with the ties on her robe. “Whatever you say love,” he teased. 

Caroline threw her elbow lightly at him and turned in his arms. He had the widest smile on his face and his hands slid down to cup her ass. Caroline lifted her eyebrows, but his eyes kept on her neck. She didn’t have to turn in the mirror to know what he was staring at. The hickey on her neck had caught her attention too. 

“Rebekah is never going to let this go. None of them will,” she groaned. 

Klaus laughed and flexed his hands. “It was worth it.” 

Caroline laughed loudly and swatted at his chest. “Well you better get it all out this summer because when I start my job you can’t leave hickeys,” Caroline said. 

“That’s when I have to do it most love. Show those horny high school boys that you’re taken,” he said. 

Caroline pretended to consider it. “I can see the appeal. I had a thing for one of my professors. Used to drive Tyler crazy when I would get tutoring from Professor Saltzman. I sucked at history,” Caroline teased. 

Klaus growled and slammed his lips against hers. It was all teeth and tongue before Caroline had to tear away for air. “You’re mine Caroline Forbes. Anyone who came before me is as good as dead to you,” he said. 

Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Thanks for informing me of that. But back to the more important topic. No hickeys. I’m serious.” 

Caroline watched as he leaned forward. She tried to jerk back so that she could stare him down, but he kept a tight hold on her. His lips moved from her neck up to just under her ear. 

“We’ll compromise love. I won’t leave hickeys where no one can see it but me,” he whispered. 

Caroline knew what he was trying to do. He was trying seduce her with just his words. It was working so Caroline needed to put a stop to it real quick. She smiled at him while she sneakily took his hands from her ass. 

“Deal,” she whispered. 

Caroline laughed and darted out of Klaus’ hold. She was almost at his bed when she heard him growl and him chasing her. Air whooshed around her as her feet came off the floor. Laughter tore from her throat at the same time as Klaus’ mouth fell on it. They both fell onto his bed and Caroline didn’t think things could be better than this. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus rummaged through the papers on his desk as Stefan gave him an update. He was able to stay focused on what Stefan was saying, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish he was with Caroline. When Stefan and Elijah had texted him this morning he’d been frustrated. He didn’t think wanting to spend a morning in bed with his Caroline was too much to ask.

“Niklaus are you listening to Stefan?” Elijah asked. 

Klaus glared at his brother. “Yes Elijah. Everything is up to par just as I expected. A mob is only as good as its leader and I’m still amazing so I’m not worried,” he said. 

Elijah sighed and messed with the cufflinks of his suit. Stefan laughed and handed him the papers. 

“I thought once you started bedding Caroline’s brunette friend that stick up your ass would disappear,” Klaus said. 

Stefan laughed again, but Elijah shot him his judgmental older brother stare. Klaus was sure he had been perfecting it since birth. No matter how many drugs he pushed, guns he sold, or people he killed Elijah would never be scared enough to not judge him. It was bloody frustrating. 

“Niklaus you know Katerina’s name. It’s time for you to stop calling her the brunette friend,” Elijah said. 

“He’s called her worse,” Stefan murmured. 

Both Mikaelson men glared at Stefan and he held his hands up in defeat. Elijah looked to Klaus and Klaus returned his look with a glare. 

“I don’t have to do anything Elijah and you would do well to remember that. You’re lucky I haven’t killed her yet for that mouth on her,” Klaus said. 

“You know that Katerina isn’t safe for my sake,” Elijah replied stiffly. 

Klaus laughed and leaned forward in his seat. Stefan was tense in his seat and Elijah looked to damn calm. “You’re the only one who cares for the girl,” Klaus said. 

“Rebekah does and more importantly so does Caroline,” Elijah stated. 

Klaus tensed and felt a coolness come over his body. This made three times that his siblings had used Caroline against him. They hadn’t even been together for as many days. That was a problem. 

“And due to your and Bekah’s pleading, Caroline has no idea what I’m capable of. I could make Katerina’s death look like an accident and Caroline wouldn’t know the difference. So don’t test me brother,” Klaus hissed the last word. 

Elijah stood and so did Stefan. “Alright guys I think it’s time we calmed down.”

Klaus smirked and relaxed back into his chair. He motioned for Elijah to do the same and like a good foot solider he did as he was told. Not happily, but that wasn’t what Klaus was concerned with. His siblings’ feelings were the problem for whoever they were bedding. 

Stefan groan broke the brothers’ stare off. “Speak of the devil.” 

Klaus looked up to see Katherine followed by Caroline. Katherine burst through the doors and onto Elijah’s lap, but Caroline remained in the doorway. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in its natural curls, the dress she wore highlighted her tight body, and her shoes showed legs that he just wanted to stay wrapped around him.

“Sorry are we interrupting. We didn’t want to interrupt,” she said. 

Klaus smiled, but before he could respond the bitch snorted. “Caroline didn’t want to interrupt. I don’t give a damn.” 

 

Elijah gave her a look, but Klaus didn’t pay her any attention. He rounded his desk and took Caroline in his arms. “You’re never interrupting love,” he said. 

Caroline smiled that bright smile at him and his chest hurt in the way that only Caroline could make it. “You were out pretty quick this morning so I thought you might have a busy day. I brought you lunch,” she said. 

Her words were punctuated by a nervous smile and a bite of her bottom lip. It made Klaus happy and turned on at the same time. In that moment he just wanted Caroline all to himself. Though he always felt that way. 

“Why don’t the lot of you leave? We can finish this up after lunch,” Klaus said. 

“Oh don’t do that. I just wanted to drop this off for you. Katherine and I were going to do some shopping actually. We don’t want to interrupt,” Caroline rambled. 

Klaus had never seen this nervous side to her and if he were capable he would find it adorable. Instead it just made him love her more. He took her flushed cheeks in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye. 

“Caroline stay,” Klaus demanded. 

Caroline bit her lip and tried to look to the bitch. Klaus glared at her and Elijah. She rolled her eyes and pulled on Elijah’s suit. “I’m going to go screw Elijah on his desk. Text me when you’re ready to go,” she hummed. 

Elijah began to reprimand her, but they left his office and that’s all he cared about. Stefan’s eyes widened and he ducked out of the room muttering something about getting some work done. Klaus shut his door and locked it. Finally some damn peace. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Caroline said. 

“It really was nothing. Just business talk,” he replied. 

Caroline gave him a look like she didn’t believe him, but went to his couch and began to unpack the food she’d brought. When she bent over the table to do so Klaus felt his dick stir. That dress was doing amazing things for her ass. Klaus couldn’t control himself. He pressed against her just as she stood straight. 

“I couldn’t focus anyways love. All I could think about was what I would have done to you if I’d been able to stay in bed with you this morning,” he whispered in her ear. 

He felt Caroline shiver against him and he smirked. She rocked back in his hold and brought his hands up to her lips. The feel of her lips on his skin had his eyes falling shut and his dick pressing against her. 

“The same thing that is right now. Nothing,” Caroline stepped from his hold and sat on the couch, “I’m closed for business for at least a day. I will literally break if you give me anymore orgasms,” she said. 

Klaus stood there shocked for a moment, but came to attention when she opened the container. The smell was one he was familiar with. He sat down beside her eagerly. 

“You made your lasagna,” he said. 

Caroline smiled and handed him a container. “Well you do love my lasagna.” 

Klaus hadn’t realized she even knew that. The only times he’d had it was twice within the first year they met. Klaus hadn’t trusted her enough to be open with her, but it had meant a lot the first time she’d made it for him. 

He’d had a horrible day, lost a man, and then had run into Caroline. It was a week after she’d moved into her apartment and she was still angry with him. They’d gotten into a bit of a spat. Three hours later she brought the lasagna up to him saying something about how it always made her feel better. It had meant a lot to Klaus. It was the moment he started to fall in love with her. 

Caroline’s laughter broke him from his thoughts. “Don’t look at me like that Klaus. You’re not the only one who took notes over the years,” she hummed. 

Klaus smiled and took a bite of the lasagna. It tasted almost as heavenly as the woman who made it. “Down boy,” Klaus thought.

Caroline smiled at him, oblivious to his internal struggle, and took a bite of her food. They ate in easy silence, but Caroline scooted closer and closer to him. They were just finishing their meal when a knock came at the door. 

Klaus ignored it, but then it came again, harder this time. Klaus groaned and stood from the couch as Caroline cleaned up the table. The door swung open under his hand violently and his anger only grew when he saw who was on the other side. 

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything mate,” Detective John chuckled. 

Detectives John and Salvatore had been on his ass since he had been named head of the mob. Detective Salvatore was the one who had given the name The Hybrid to press. And they were the last two people who Klaus wanted to be here when Caroline was here. 

“You are actually,” Klaus said. He tried to close the door, but Salvatore’s foot pressed against it. 

“Blondie is that you?” Salvatore laughed. 

“Damon what are you doing here?” Caroline asked. 

Klaus groaned internally and stepped back to let them in. He should have known that Caroline would know Stefan’s brother. She and Stefan had been friends when they were younger before he left Mystic Falls at the age of seventeen. Of course she would have known Damon too. 

Caroline gave him a friendly hug and Klaus felt like his knuckles may pop with how tight he was clenching his fists. He wanted to tear Salvatore’s hands from Caroline’s body. 

“My partner and I are just here to talk with our buddy Klaus,” he said smugly. 

Klaus flashed a tight smile to them both and Salvatore smirked. Caroline looked between the two of them with a soft furrow of her brows. 

“Do you guys know each other through Stefan? You never come to hang out with us,” Caroline said. 

“Caroline love, I think it’s time that you left,” Klaus said from behind his clenched jaw.

Caroline opened her mouth, looking more confused than before, but Klaus cut her off. “We have business to discuss. Here take my card. You can get yourself something pretty while you’re out with Katherine,” he said. 

Klaus fished his black card from his pocket and extended it towards her. He was just rude enough to note let the detectives think Caroline was important. The waver in her eyes and set of her jaw told him he may have done too much. She looked like there was a lot she wanted to say to him, but she settled on a disgusted scoff. 

“Damon it was nice to see you,” she said. 

Klaus opened his mouth ready to offer an apology, but decided against it. He would speak to her later she would understand. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline stormed from Klaus’ office with flushed cheeks and clenched hands. How dare Klaus treat her like she was some conquest? Did he think because she made him one meal and was apologetic to interrupt a meeting that she was suddenly some inept housewife? 

Caroline tried to control her breathing as she got into the elevator. Underneath her anger Caroline felt humiliated. Klaus had always treated her as a smart, confident woman. He’d been different from others who just saw her as a thoughtless blonde with daddy issues. This one moment shouldn’t erase all of that, but it still made her insecurities peek. 

What if Klaus really did see her like that and he was lying to get her in his bed. The thoughts swarmed her and Caroline felt heat build in her chest. 

“Stop Caroline, stop this self-destruction. You know Klaus,” her words echoed off of the elevator walls. They calmed her.

Despite that moment, which she was still angry about, she knew Klaus. He cared about her. That didn’t mean he didn’t have some explaining to do though. Caroline stepped out of the elevator and saw Katherine handing a security guard her pass. 

“Finally you’re done,” Katherine sighed. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and slid her arm through Katherine’s. “Klaus had some people come in. Damon Salvatore and some other guy actually,” Caroline said. 

Katherine tensed and broke their hold. “What did they want?” She asked. 

“I don’t know Klaus shooed me off before anything happened. Why? Please tell me you’re not interested in Damon. I like the guy well enough, but Elijah treats you so much better,” Caroline said. 

Katherine waved her off and made a disgusted face. “God no, Damon Salvatore was the biggest mistake I ever made. He’s also a detective though. That other guy must be his partner that I’ve heard about,” she began to murmur. 

“Damon Salvatore became a cop. That’s the biggest mindfuck,” Caroline laughed quietly. 

Katherine gave her a forced smile and then pulled her along. Caroline was still playing catch up, but the smile Katherine had given her told her something was off. 

“Why would cops be meeting with Klaus?” she asked. 

“I don’t know Care. That’s something you’ll have to ask Klaus,” Katherine said. 

Katherine was doing that thing with her eyes when she wanted to change the topic. They got pinched and looked anywhere, but her. Caroline was going to call her out on it, but Katherine pulled her along. 

“God Care I don’t want to talk about Klaus anymore unless you’re willing to tell me how hung he is. I have to admit I have wondered if it’s something that runs in the family,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Caroline laughed and gave shoved Katherine slightly. “I’m not answering that.”

“Well that’s a yes,” Katherine said. 

Caroline shook her head and thoughts of Klaus and police officers fled. 

#

Caroline sat at the bar stool beside Katherine five hours later. Katherine always loved to shop till she dropped and Caroline had agreed as long as it meant they got a drink afterwards. The closest bar they’d found was a bit dingy, but Caroline hadn’t minded. 

“This place is disgusting,” Katherine said. 

“No it’s not. You’re just used to fancy shmancy bars now,” Caroline said. 

The bartender slipped them two beers and Caroline took a chug of hers. “It’s not a crime to like the finer things in life,” Katherine tsked. 

“Startling choice of words,” Damon’s voice came from behind them. 

Both women turned around and saw Damon and the man Caroline recognized from earlier. Katherine groaned and stood from her stool. “I’ll be back in a minute Caroline. I’m feeling a bit sick,” Katherine sneered. 

Damon flashed her a toothy smile. “I’ll escort you outside. Not safe around this neighborhood,” he said. 

Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else. Very un-Katherine like. Especially when it came to Damon Salvatore. The man with Damon smirked and sat next to her on Katherine’s abandoned stool. 

“It’s Caroline right? We didn’t get introduced before. The names Lorenzo St. John. I go by Enzo,” he said. His British accent was almost as cocky as Klaus’. He was handsome so he had reason to be. 

Caroline took his hand and gave it a slight shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Caroline,” she said. 

He smirked and motioned to the bartender who brought him a beer. “I remember. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he said. 

Caroline fought down a blush and glared at him through narrowed eyes. “Don’t try to be cute. I have a boyfriend,” she said. 

Enzo smirked at her and lifted the beer to his lips. He gave her a salacious smirk. “I’m not surprised you think I’m handsome. I do seem like your type. British, devastatingly handsome,” he whispered. 

Caroline leaned away from Enzo. “I said cute not handsome and I’m pretty sure you just complimented my boyfriend more than you did me,” she replied. 

Enzo laughed loudly and leaned back in the stool. “How did you end up with a man like Niklaus Mikaelson?” He asked. 

He sounded almost amazed. His eyes were focused on her and it made her uncomfortable. Not in a sleazy I need my friend back kind of way, but in a what the hell don’t I know kind of way. 

“I’ve known him for years. He’s a good man,” Caroline said. 

Enzo sighed and took a long drag from his beer. Caroline chugged hers. “You know him? Then he’s told you why we’ve been visiting him lately?” He asked. 

Caroline looked around for Katherine and then back to Enzo. Questions pulled at her. She shouldn’t listen to whatever this man was saying. She just needed to trust Klaus and trust that he would tell her. 

“I should go find my friend. It was nice meeting you Enzo.” 

Caroline hopped off of the stool and tossed some bills onto the bar. When she did Enzo grasped her wrist. 

“Just ask him why we’re investigating him. See if he trusts you as much as you trust him. I’ll bet you my shield and all the money I own that he doesn’t. Klaus Mikaelson doesn’t trust or care about anyone besides himself,” Enzo said softly. 

Caroline pulled her hand from him like she’d been burned. Her head kept spinning as she walked out of the bar, into her car, and then all the way up the elevator to Klaus’ apartment. Katherine had tried to speak to her, but Caroline had been lost in her own world. 

Klaus was a private man. Caroline had known that since she met him. Even though he appeared open and carefree he had hidden darkness. Rebekah had told some stories about their childhood growing up. None of them seemed happy. 

Klaus being a private man didn’t mean that he was necessarily hiding anything. It didn’t mean that he was keeping secrets from her. And no matter how many times Caroline told herself that she still had this twist in her gut. 

Caroline stormed through the doors the minute they opened and saw Klaus drinking at his island. He stood and looked like he was surprised. 

“Caroline love, I tried to get ahold of you. You never answered,” he said. 

“My phone was off,” she replied. 

Klaus nodded and took another long sip from his glass. “I wanted to talk about what happened in my office,” 

“You mean with the police officers. Damon and Enzo. Why were they there?” She cut him off. 

Klaus’ face became blank and he walked closer to her. “I don’t want to talk about them love. I want to grovel to you,” he whispered. 

He began to kiss up her neck, but Caroline pushed him away. Klaus glared at her and Caroline folded her arms over her chest. 

“I want to talk about it Klaus. Are you under investigation? Is something going on with the company?” She asked. 

Klaus rubbed at his brow and Caroline felt her insecurities raise higher. He looked annoyed, but he wasn’t speaking up. Caroline being Caroline filled in the silence. 

“Klaus if anything is going wrong I want to help you. You know you can tell me anything. You know that right?” she asked. 

She reached for his hands, but Klaus jerked away from her. His eyes held fire and his cheeks were red. “Stop Caroline. Dammit this is none of your business!” He shouted. 

His shout was filled with an anger that had her stepping back. She’d never seen him this worked up and it was a bit terrifying. Tears built up in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from falling. Klaus’ face fell and then guilt filled his eyes. 

“Love I’m sorry. I lost my temper,” he stopped and looked around lost, 

Caroline shook her head and took another step back from him. “I’m going to go downstairs. Don’t call me or try to contact me for the rest of the night, at least,” she demanded. 

“Love,” he stepped forward, but she turned her back on him. 

Enzo was right. And not only had Klaus not told her he had acted like it was disgusting that she would even want to know. Annoyed that she wanted to know something more than what he was willing to tell her. Klaus liked the relationship on his rules and apparently that didn’t involve being honest with her. 

#

Caroline strolled back into the bar. She hadn’t wanted to go home and deal with her friends and she really needed to drink. This was the last place that Klaus would look for her. And he would look for her because he was a control freak like that.   
Enzo and Damon were still there. Surrounded by women and cheering. Caroline sat as far away as possible and ordered whiskey. She was on her fourth drink and three sheets to the wind when Enzo strolled back up to her. 

“Hey Bill I think it’s time to cut dear Caroline here off,” he said. 

The bartender nodded and went back to cleaning his glass. Caroline scoffed and threw back the shot in her hand. “Can you go away?” Caroline slurred. 

Enzo sat down next to her. He seemed to sway, but Caroline knew it was her own drunken state. “Can’t do that on good conscious love,” 

“Don’t call me that,” Caroline snapped angrily. 

Enzo held up his hands and smiled. “Sorry, but it still stands. I can’t leave you here drunk. Let me put you in a cab,” he said. 

“I am not ready to go home yet. I’ll go find somewhere else to get drunk,” Caroline slurred. 

She tried to jump off of her seat, but ended up more in Enzo’s lap. Enzo laughed and helped to steady her. “At least buy me dinner first,” he teased. 

Caroline tried to think of a reply, but her brain was fuzzy. In the end all she did was laugh. Well more giggle. “I need to dance. I think I need to dance,” she declared. 

Enzo laughed and held his hands out as she tried to stand and walk away. “I don’t hear any music,” he said. 

“Then maybe you’re the one that’s drunk,” she replied. 

“I can handle my liquor Caroline,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes and poked him in his chest. “Oh look at you big, strong, British police officer. You’re a relationship guru and an expert liquor drinker,” she sneered. 

“I’m actually a detective,” he said softly. 

Caroline scoffed and swayed on her feet. “Is that why you’re able to read people so well? Because you’re a detective?” She sneered. 

Caroline watched as Enzo’s face slackened with pity and she felt her gut twist. She didn’t need anyone’s pity. 

“I shouldn’t be drunk. I shouldn’t be this drunk I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she placed her hand on Enzo’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to go to sleep,” she said. 

She sat back onto the seat and laid her arms and then her head on the bar. “I don’t really think that’s sanitary Caroline,” he said. 

Caroline waved him off and laid her head back down. 

“You were right. He doesn’t trust me. Does that me he doesn’t care?” She asked. 

Tears flowed down her cheeks and in her drunken state she was almost incapable to stop them. She sat up so she could wipe at the tears. Only more came. 

“I could always trust that Klaus trusted me. That he cared about me. Maybe I was right. I’m rushing things,” she said. 

“I’m not good at relationships so I can’t speak to that, but I can tell you that Klaus Mikaelson is not a good man,” he said. 

“Just because he’s not being a good boyfriend doesn’t mean he’s not a good man,” Caroline reasoned. 

Enzo sighed. “You’re a better woman than he deserves. There’s a lot you don’t know about him,” he said. 

Caroline hiccupped and laid back down against the bar. “Then I guess I never will,” she said. 

Her lids became heavy from the tears and the alcohol. Not even a moment later she was dead to the world. 

#

For the first time in days Caroline woke up somewhere other than Klaus’ bed. It did smell distinctly like a man though. When her eyes adjusted she saw she was in a small room, twin bed, and there were clothes strewn on the floor. Luckily none of them were hers. 

Caroline hopped from the bed, but groaned when her vision blurred and her head stung. She wiped a hand down her face and then down her dress. There was a soft crash from outside of the room and Caroline’s heart hammered as she cracked open the door. 

There was a bat just outside of the room she was in. She grasped it in her hands and snuck down the hall. There was a dark haired man standing in the kitchen, his back towards her. Caroline swallowed her fear and swung the bat. It connected with the man’s shoulder and he jerked forward with a curse. 

Caroline lifted the bat again, but the man turned around and Caroline realized it was Enzo. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Caroline gasped. 

Enzo groaned and jerked the bat from her hold. “For a hungover girl you hit hard,” he groaned. 

Caroline flashed an apologetic smile and shrugged. “I thought I was kidnapped. I’m actually still not sure what happened,” she said.

“You fell asleep at the bar and when I tried to wake you up to ask where you lived you started crying. So I made the decision to bring you here. I was a perfect gentleman and slept on the couch,” he said. 

He motioned to the couch not ten feet from them and Caroline saw a pillow and blanket on there. Guilt swarmed her. 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t have to do that. We just met and I’m not usually like this,” Caroline apologized. 

She ran a hand through her hair and winced as more light came in. When she opened her eyes again there was an aluminum wrapped burrito in her face. 

“Ran next door and got us some greasy food. You’ll have to eat it along the because I have to get to work. I’ll drop you off at your house on the way,” he said. 

“I don’t think my apartment is on the way to your work,” she said. 

Enzo shrugged and slid his gun into his holster. “I’ve got enough time. Let’s head out,” he said. 

Caroline followed him out, but was still trying to catch up. Here she was waking up in this stranger’s apartment and he was acting like they were old friends. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Caroline asked once they were in his car. 

Enzo shrugged. “Because I’m a nice guy. My job is to protect people. I was just doing that last night,” he said. 

“I don’t know anything about why you’re investigating Klaus. If that’s what you’re trying to do. I don’t have any involvement with his company. I’m not even one hundred percent sure what they do,” Caroline sputtered. 

Enzo looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he sped down the streets. “That’s not what this is about. I couldn’t in good conscious leave you there drunk off your ass. And I couldn’t shell out money for a hotel. Don’t read too much into it,” he said. 

Caroline nodded and unfolded the breakfast burrito. The smell and greasy made her hangover cower. “Thank you for this,” Caroline said. 

He nodded and they fell into silence as she ate. Ten minutes later he pulled up to her apartment building. Enzo let out a low whistle as he opened her door. 

“Must cost a pretty penny to live here,” he said. 

Caroline shrugged as they walked into the building. If she was not still half drunk she would leave him outside. Instead they rode up in the elevator together. 

“I wouldn’t exactly know. Klaus pays for the apartment I share with his sisters and my friends,” Caroline said. 

She felt embarrassed to say that. Surely Enzo now thought she was just some brainless slut who slept with Klaus for a place to stay. It made her cheeks turn pink and tears well in her eyes. Maybe she was just a brainless slut. Klaus had no problem fucking her, but when it came to speaking to her he was less than willing to do that. 

“So you get to kickback and shop?” He asked teasingly. 

Caroline bit her lip and turned from him. “No, I don’t work right now because I have enough money, but when summer ends I’m going to be teaching at St. Ivey Prep,” Caroline said. 

She looked back to him with confidence and her head held high. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Enzo flashed her an appreciative smile. 

“Brave woman,” he said. 

Caroline laughed and unlocked her door. Several heads turned towards her when the door opened. Rebekah, Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus all stood in the apartment and looked to her with wide eyes. 

“Caroline what the hell. Where have you been?” Bonnie gasped. 

She ran at her and took her in her arms. Caroline hugged her back with furrowed brows. Caroline wasn’t exactly sure what to tell them. Especially with Klaus here. Lying was out of question though. She couldn’t be angry at Klaus for doing that and then do the same, 

“I went out drinking and Enzo found me passed out. He gave me a place to stay because I was too hammered to tell him my address,” she said. 

She turned to him and offered him a smile. “Thank you for all of that. I know you have to get to work,” she said. 

He nodded and flashed a smirk to her friends. “I hope you’re feeling better.” With that he was off. 

Caroline shut the door behind her and turned to her friends. She watched as Elijah made a call in the corner of the room. Katherine’s worry about the detectives yesterday made Caroline pause. Did Katherine know what was going on? Did Rebekah? Was she the only one who was in the dark? Suspicion lifted, but Caroline focused back on her friends. 

“Caroline we were worried sick. Why would you not call?” Rebekah asked. 

Caroline sighed and tried to think calmly pass her leftover frustration and hangover. “Because when I tell you all anything it somehow gets back to Klaus and I did want to see him. Still don’t actually so I’m going to hit the shower. Sorry for worrying you all,” Caroline said. 

She moved pass her friends without a look back at Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see a very jealous Klaus, Caroline trying to be understanding, and some angry sex.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting and some making up. And some smut, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated on here! It's so much easier to post on FF.net haha! So I don't know if people here have read it over there, but it you haven't I hope you enjoy it! Drop a comment!

Rebekah and Katherine ushered Bonnie from the apartment. Something about getting Caroline’s favorite things. Klaus knew it was to keep her from seeing his explosion. 

Klaus tried to breathe through his anger. He’d been at a loss all night, worried about Caroline, and to hear that she was at some other man’s house made him angry enough to kill. If there wasn’t other people in this room he would have killed Officer John. 

Klaus had, had men out searching for Caroline all night and none of them had thought to look for her in a damn cops’ bar. If they had then she wouldn’t have spent the night with another man. Those men should have found her. 

“Bring me the men who were searching for her,” he said. 

“Klaus they did the best that they could,” 

“I didn’t ask for excuses I told you to bring them to me,” Klaus cut Stefan off. 

His friend stared at him for a moment before nodding. Even Stefan knew better than to fight the Hybrid. 

“Niklaus calm down,” Elijah said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Klaus jerked away from him and clenched his fists. “Leave brother. I need to discuss things with Caroline,” he said. 

“Niklaus you are angry. We both know it would be unwise for you to see her,” Elijah said. 

The gun he always carried with him burned temptingly. “I would never hurt Caroline, but you Elijah are another problem. If you value your life leave,” Klaus growled. 

Without another thought he stormed into Caroline’s bathroom. She was already in the shower so Klaus had to rip the door open. He nearly tore it from its hinges. Caroline gasped and flew back against the shower wall. 

“Klaus what are you doing,” she cried out. 

Klaus stepped into the shower, clothes on, and crowded her back against the wall. “Do you know how worried I’ve been? You were out with another man while I was here worried about you. You made a fool of me,” he growled. 

Caroline shoved at his chest, but he didn’t move. He threw his hands up on either side of her and trapped her in. Caroline covered her chest from his view and glared up at him. 

“Well Karma’s a bitch then,” she replied. 

Klaus narrowed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. “Don’t turn this around on me love,” he said. 

Caroline sighed. “I’m sorry that you were worried Klaus and I’m sorry that I ended spending the night at Enzo’s but I didn’t do anything wrong. I went to get drunk, Enzo was there, he did the right thing and took care of the drunk girl, and we slept in separate parts of his apartment,” Caroline stopped and took a deep breath. 

“But you Klaus, you are lying to me. At the office you treated me like your trophy wife and then when I tried to talk to you acted like it was wrong I wanted to be there for you. What am I to you Klaus? Because you talk a big game, but when it comes down to it you’re just like other guys I’ve dated. Only there for sex and some good fun,” she said. 

“Shut up Caroline. You know that’s not what our relationship is,” he said. 

The thought that she could believe she was nothing more than a good lay made him sick. And disgusted and angry. She was everything to him. Just because she made him angry or because he couldn’t be honest with her didn’t mean he didn’t love her. 

“Why Klaus? That’s what I am right? You care about me, but only makes me your glorified whore,” she spat. 

Caroline gasped when Klaus slammed his hand against the wall beside her head twice. It took every ounce of strength he had to not wrap his hand around her throat. The though alone should scare him, but he was too angry to think straight. 

“Don’t ever fucking call yourself that. How dare you even utter those words about yourself. One mistake, one fight and suddenly I’m whoring you out? I’ve chased you, I’ve been there for you, and I’ve loved you. Is that not enough for you? What do I have to do to prove myself? Is nothing I do good enough?” He asked. 

His chest was heaving and brushing against her forearms. There were tears in her eyes, but Klaus was so angry. The hot water was stinging his back and his clothes was soaked to his skin. Caroline looked up at him desperately. 

“What good is all of that if you can’t be honest with me? The chase and all the love in the world doesn’t matter if you can’t be honest with me. I love you Klaus, but I love me too. Enough to not play your ditsy trophy girlfriend who goes shopping   
while the men deal with the real problems. You’ve been there for me so let me be there for you,” she begged.

Klaus felt the anger drift out of him. “You love me?” He asked. 

Hearing those words almost erased all of the anger and frustration he had. Desire and happiness filled him. Caroline sighed and smiled at him through watery eyes. 

“Yes. I love you and I’m in love with you, but I’m standing by what I said. I need you to be honest with me. Why were the police there?” she asked. 

He considered it for a moment. Telling her the truth, but fear plagued him. If him lying to her got this kind of reaction what would telling her that he was a murdering mob boss do? He couldn’t lose her. They could get pass a lie much easier than they would the truth. 

“I can’t tell you that Caroline. You’ll just have to trust me,” he said softly. 

He reached to cup her cheek, but Caroline slapped his hand away. “Like you trust me?” She spat. 

Klaus tried to will her to understand. Caroline was always so good at seeing him and Klaus just couldn’t understand why she couldn’t see him now. “Caroline love,” 

“Please leave Klaus. I want you to leave,” she whispered and cut him off.

Klaus leaned down to kiss her, a last ditch effort and she turned her head. 

# 

The screams of the man hanging from the basement ceiling gave Klaus peace. After Caroline had demanded he leave he had changed clothes and come to his offsite warehouse. Klaus has made his way through punishing his men who had been out searching for Caroline. With each one he got angrier and angrier. He didn’t want to kill any of the men, not at first, but his anger was getting the better of him.

Klaus took the pipe to the man’s ribs again and again. Even as the man begged for cease fire Klaus kept swinging. Caroline’s hurt flashed through his mind and he swung harder. Bones cracked and screams filled the room. Klaus imagined it was detective John hanging from the ceiling. 

“Klaus you should settle down. You said you wanted to make an example of this guy,” Stefan said. 

Klaus looked back to where his friend sat back against the wall. Stefan still had that bored and annoyed look on his face that he had when he followed Klaus down here. Klaus sneered at him and picked up the knife. The man hanging from the ceiling gargled as Klaus’ slit his throat. 

“I would say this sets a pretty good example,” Klaus sighed. 

Stefan chuckled and motioned for foot soldiers to clean up the mess. The friends took the stairs up to the more comfortable area of the warehouse. Stefan handed Klaus a handkerchief and Klaus wiped the blood off of his face. 

“Want to talk about what happened with Caroline? Since when is she friends with Enzo?” Stefan asked. 

Klaus scoffed and poured a glass of whiskey. “She’s not friends with Enzo. She’s friends with your damn brother who is getting closer and closer to our business,” Klaus growled. 

Stefan gave him a look and Klaus returned it with a glare. Stefan had always been adamant that Klaus and the others not touch Damon and because he was his friend he’d agreed. But if Damon and his partner were threatening his business or his relationship with Caroline then he’d slit their throats like he had that man downstairs. 

“She’s getting suspicious,” Stefan said softly. 

Klaus tightened his hold on his glass, but tried to not break it. His old scar was just barely healing. “I’ll handle it,” he said. 

Stefan sighed and poured Klaus more to drink. “It doesn’t seem like it’s been handled well so far. I know that you care for Caroline. I do too, so does Rebekah, Elijah, Bonnie, and Katherine. But if she’s distracting you then it could put all of us in danger. You need to fix this or cut her loose,” he said. 

Klaus smirked at Stefan and then threw him directly into a wall. The glasses fell from their hands as Klaus wrapped a hand around Stefan’s throat. 

“Don’t tell me what to do Stefan. Especially when it comes to Caroline. I’ll do what I want with Caroline when I want. If you or any of our friends try to stand in the way of that then I’ll be forced to take action,” Klaus said. 

Stefan glared at him and tried to remove his hand from his throat, but Klaus didn’t move. “You don’t need us to stand in the way. You’re doing that on your own by riding the fence,” Stefan said. 

Klaus tightened his hand on Stefan’s throat and then used the other to punch him in the stomach. Stefan groaned and Klaus leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t mistake our friendship for a free pass Stefan. You ever speak to me like that again I’ll rip out your throat,” he hissed. 

Stefan started to choke for air so Klaus dropped him to the ground. “I need some air,” Klaus growled. 

He stormed out of the warehouse and into his SUV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline looked at the tired girl staring back at her in the mirror and sighed. She had fallen asleep after Klaus left. Well cried herself to sleep. She had needed to escape her friends and sleep off the rest of her hangover.   
Only when she woke up she looked and felt worse than she had when she fell asleep. Her hair was tussled and her eyes bloodshot. Caroline hated this. She hated that this affected her so much and that it had gotten out of control so fast. 

With a sigh Caroline pulled her hair into a pony tail and left her room. Katherine, Bonnie, and Rebekah all sat on the couch. Just waiting for her. If they way they pounced was any indication. 

“Hey Care are you hungry?” Bonnie asked. 

“Or maybe you need some pain killers?” Rebekah asked. 

“Or some concealer, God Care,” Katherine murmured. 

Caroline sighed and lifted her hands up. “I need you all to stop hovering,” she said. 

They all took a step back and then looked to each other. It was like they were trying to figure out who was going to have to speak next. 

“You all are making a bigger deal out of this than it is,” Caroline said. 

“Are we? It’s not like you to get so drunk that you pass out,” Bonnie said.

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Caroline said. 

She moved around the island and poured herself a cup of coffee. Just the smell of it made her shudder in pleasure. 

“Caroline, come on you can talk to us. Why are you shutting us out?” Rebekah asked. 

Caroline felt herself snap. 

“Because I’m not even sure what I’m feeling right now! I thought I knew Klaus, but now if I try to get any closer than arm’s length with him he shoves me away. I just don’t know what to think, but I’m trying to think it through because I’m in love with him and I don’t want to lose him before I even really got him,” Caroline exclaimed. 

Tears welled in her eyes when her friends came around her and gave her a hug. She leaned into all of them when they wrapped their arms around her. In that moment she felt like a fool. How could she even think that her friends knew something about this and kept it from her? 

“Look Nik is my brother and I know how irrational he can get. Especially when it comes to you. If he’s acting strange it’s because Nik has never felt for anyone like he does for you. I’m sure he’s just as confused as you,” Rebekah said. 

“Being confused is not an excuse Care. You’ve been confuse about guys before. What’s really going on?” Katherine asked. 

All three of them stared her down. Caroline sighed and wiped her tears away. 

“I just thought that maybe you all knew the truth about why Klaus was lying to me. I just felt like the only one in the dark, but I know you guys would never lie to me,” she said. 

“Of course we wouldn’t,” Katherine said quickly. 

They all smiled at her and Caroline felt herself calming down. The rational part of her brain was slowly waking up. 

“I know I’m sorry. You just seemed so worried about the police I thought you may know and if you knew then Rebekah would. And I’m sorry, but I could really use a girl’s night. Could we slumber it out here?” Caroline asked. 

Bonnie laughed and threw her arms around Katherine and Rebekah’s shoulders. “We thought you’d never ask.”

#

Caroline looked up at the ceiling. The white was tainted by the lights in the apartment being out. She checked her phone and saw it was four in the morning. The others had fallen asleep an hour ago, but because she’d taken a nap she was wide awake. 

It didn’t help that her brain was running crazy either. They’d talked for hours about Klaus and Caroline’s own insecurities when it came to relationships. In the end Caroline knew that she had to give Klaus one more chance to explain himself. 

She had planned it all out. She would go to him in the morning when she was refreshed and before he got stressed out at work. If she went in there with a clear head and him an even temper then they could sort through this. They were two adults who loved each other. There was no more need for the dramatics or running away. 

Caroline only hoped that he would be honest with her. That when she laid it all out on the table he would choose her over his secrets. Talking with Rebekah, Katherine, and Bonnie had only convinced Caroline that she was in love with Klaus. 

That was why this hurt so bad and why it was so hard for her to think straight through all of it. Though she hated to admit it, despite the many times over the years Klaus had annoyed her, Klaus had always been there for her. In fights with her friends or guys hurting her Klaus was always there to listen. Caroline trusted him with a lot and the thought that he couldn’t say the same about her hurt. 

She knew that she hadn’t chased after him as much, but she had been there for him when let her. Klaus wasn’t exactly someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve, but Caroline had become adept at reading him. She knew that it was best not to leave him alone on Father’s day because if you did he’d work himself to the bone and then drink till he was sick. She knew that he had zero patience for most things and especially when it was something he was trying to learn. He wanted to be perfect at everything because growing up he couldn’t find his place in life. 

Caroline didn’t know the reasons or details behind those things, but she wanted to. She wanted to know all about this man who had stolen her heart. And of all the things people could call Caroline Forbes a quitter wasn’t one of them. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus went to bed drunk off his ass. It took everything in him to not march down to that apartment and throw Caroline over his shoulder. This talking through everything and feelings was not his strong suit. This was not what he wanted to do. He just wanted her to know him so they could be back together. 

It wasn’t just the sex. Klaus just missed having Caroline in his bed. Waking up next to her and being reassured that she was his. It wasn’t fair that he finally got the girl that he wanted only to have her taken away. Klaus wasn’t going to stand for that. 

He’d stood for that when he was younger. He’d let Mikael and Esther take everything from him and treat him unfairly. Growing up he didn’t have a choice and then once he got of age he was smart enough to bide his time. It had worked, but now he was done doing that. He was King and he didn’t need to act for anyway. He was allowed to take what he wanted. 

The one sober part of his brain had kept him from marching down there. He knew that he had already screwed things up and he wasn’t going to do that anymore. So he slept off the alcohol, but it was impossible to shake off the feeling. He ate breakfast and then decided he was going to go down to see her. And he wasn’t leaving until she was his again. 

Klaus had just pressed the button to call the elevator when it opened to show Caroline. She stood there playing with her fingers. Her hair was in a bun and her face was void of any make up. She was in a sundress just like two days ago. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Can we talk?” She asked. 

Klaus immediately became angry. She was sincerely confused if she thought they were breaking up. He glared at her and she sighed. Her cold hands cupped his jaw and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Klaus I just want to talk. Please let me in,” she said. 

He stepped aside so she could come in, but he didn’t lose the pinched look on his face. Caroline stood in the middle of the room like she was unsure what to do and Klaus fucking hated that. He took her hand and led her to the couch. 

She sighed and took her hands in his. “I have things I want to say and I really want to say them so don’t interrupt me okay?” She asked. 

Klaus nodded and tried not to squeeze her hands in his. Caroline sighed and then sat up straight. 

“I love you Klaus. I’m in love with you and I want everything to work between us. I’m sorry for running out on you and not giving you the chance to explain why you didn’t want to tell me. I’m sorry for worrying you while I was passed out drunk. I’m sorry if I hurt you because I know how hard it is for you to let people in and I never want to hurt you,” she took a deep breath, “But you have to understand that this is happening so fast. I know we’ve had three years, but there is a difference between knowing and wanting each other for three years and being in a relationship. And if we have had each other for three years why don’t you trust me? I understand if you can’t tell me everything, but you can’t just shut me out either. That’s not what people who are in love do. So if I’m more than just good sex and fun companionship then I need you to be honest with me. Why are the police looking into you? Are you in trouble?” she asked. 

Klaus sat there for a moment and tried to absorb all of her words. He reached between them to wipe at the stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. She leaned into his touch and he knew in that moment he couldn’t tell her the truth. She wouldn’t find comfort or pleasure in his touch if she knew what it was capable of. He would lose her. 

“I do trust and love you Caroline. More than anyone,” he said. 

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and he smiled. “The police got a tip from a disgruntled employee about fraud. I’m under investigation for it, but it’s nothing. I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m used to handling everything on my own and I didn’t want to trouble you with it. You are perfect love and I just want to keep you that way. I don’t want you to stress or worry about anything,” he said. 

Caroline’s eyes searched him and he held strong. When she smiled his heart slowed. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It was over entirely too soon. 

“I’m not perfect Klaus far from it. And I’m not just your trophy wife. I want to shoulder burdens with you. I want to be there for you even if it means getting my hands dirty and getting stressed,” she said. 

She was smiling at him with all this trust and Klaus almost fell apart under it. Caroline was a dangerous weakness for him. The farther he kept her away from this the better. 

“I’ll try to be more open love I promise.” 

She smiled wider and fell into his arms. He felt her bury her head and against his chest. “I really missed you. I know it was only a couple of days, but I did,” she whispered. 

Klaus leaned back so she was lying on top of him. “I know love, I missed you too,” he said. 

“I know you have to go to work soon, but could we just lay here for a bit?” She asked. 

Klaus placed a kiss on top of her head. “Of course love.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline smiled at the nurse who had called Bonnie down and then went to sit in the waiting area. Rebekah and Katherine had separate shoots tonight and Klaus was in a meeting so Caroline had decided to have dinner with Bonnie at the hospital. She of course had brought the food because hospital food was complete trash. 

Caroline picked up a raunchy magazine to pass the time. After the stress of the last few days some dumb articles were welcomed. 

“Sober looks good on you,” a distinct British voice came from beside her. 

Caroline looked to Enzo and shook her head. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that I’m stalking you?” He asked. 

“I was going to be kind and say following,” she said. 

Enzo laughed and leaned over to look at the magazine in her hands. “I never understood the appeal of bearing it all. Women here in America are all bosom no mystery. Present company excluded of course,” he said. 

Caroline bit back a laugh. “I have a boyfriend. One who would not be happy if I was talking to you,” she said. 

“Believe me darling I remember. Damon and I just got done questioning an assault victim, but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see if you were feeling better,” he explained. 

Caroline nodded and shut the magazine so it lay in her lap. “Is your victim alright?” She asked, completely avoiding his mention of the night before. 

“He’ll live. He’s luckier than most in his place,” he said. 

“Domestic abuse?” Caroline asked.

His eyes probed into her and he seemed to be a bit lost. “No, we’re assuming it’s the poor lad’s boss who beat him. His boss is known to have a bit of a temper,” he said. 

Caroline became a bit uncomfortable with the intense stare he was giving her. She looked around for Bonnie with no luck. 

“I’m guessing that his boss isn’t a regular type of boss.” 

“Brains and beauty,” he hummed. 

Caroline gave him a light glare. He held his hands up in surrender, but he was still smirking. “Why doesn’t he just quit?” Caroline asked. 

Enzo sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Once you’re in the life you’re in it. Especially when you work for the Hybrid,” he said. 

Caroline remembered reading an article about the Hybrid. He seemed like a terrifying psycho. Caroline realized Enzo and Damon must be important if they were chasing after the Hybrid and handling high profile cases like Klaus. 

“I never understood that name,” Caroline said. 

“Damon coined it for him. Because unlike other men like him he has his hand in everything,” he said. 

“You have any idea who he is?” Caroline asked. 

Enzo gave her a dumb founded look, but then shook his head. “We’ve got some ideas. I’ll just say he’s got all of our focus right now,” Enzo replied. 

Caroline opened her mouth because that couldn’t be true when they were also looking into Klaus for fraud, but she was stopped by him standing. 

“It looks like your friend is here to see you. I’ll be seeing you around Caroline Forbes,” he said with a tip of his head. 

Bonnie was standing at the nurse’s station talking to Damon. Caroline saw her smile widely at Damon and shake her head. Damon left with Enzo and Bonnie turned to her. Caroline smiled, but still sat in confusion. Had Klaus been lying to her? Did they think he knew something about the Hybrid? 

Caroline shook those thoughts from her head. She trusted Klaus. No way would he have looked her in the eye this morning and lied to her like that. Klaus may not be an emotional guy, but even he wasn’t that cold. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus shed his suit as soon as he stepped into his penthouse. Work had been hell. He’d had to deal with actually things happening at his company in addition to mob business. Apparently Klaus had gone overboard with one of his men and caused some internal bleeding. Elijah like an idiot had sent him to the hospital. Klaus already knew he’d be hearing from the detectives soon. Which meant he’d have to keep himself from killing detective John. 

Klaus sighed and poured himself a drink. He threw it back in one go and went to pour another. When the elevator ding and he tensed for a moment. When Caroline stormed out of the elevator he smiled. 

“I thought you were supposed to be out with,” Klaus was cut off by Caroline smashing her lips against his. 

Klaus stood there in shock for a moment, but then pulled her tightly against him. It had been entirely too long since he had had Caroline. Three damn days of torture. Just as he was ready to lift her from the ground she broke apart from him. 

“I trust you Klaus. I want you to know that I trust you and I’m sorry for ever doubting you,” she said. 

Guilt gnawed at Klaus, but he didn’t let it show. He was doing what he knew was best. For her. For them. Klaus smiled at her and cupped her cheeks. 

“I’m glad, but what brought this on love?” He asked. 

Caroline shook her head and began stripping out of her dress. Klaus felt his eyebrows lift, but he wasn’t about to ask her anymore questions. If Caroline wanted to be fucked he would give her that. Gladly. 

Klaus jerked her from the ground and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Her lace covered heat rubbed against him and made his vision hazy. 

“Your room,” she gasped. 

Klaus nodded and they stumbled through the halls to his room. Klaus dumped Caroline onto his bed and watched how she laid back. She was a damn vision. Black lace and tan, smooth skin laying back on his bed. Her body encased by red silk and a thick duvet. 

Klaus quickly divested himself of his pants and crawled on top of Caroline. He had to grip the blankets on either side of her head to keep from coming already. To feel her hot body underneath him made him dizzy with desire. 

He gripped Caroline’s thighs and wrapped them around his waist. She began to rub up against him and Klaus growled. 

He reached between them, but Caroline stopped him. “Please don’t ruin anymore of my panties. These are expensive,” she said. 

Klaus glared at her and ripped her panties from her. Caroline gasped and her back arched. She glared at Klaus, but then her eyes fluttered shut when he began to rub his thumb against her clit. 

“I can buy you hundreds of these panties. Don’t ever try to slow me down or keep me from this pussy. This is my pussy,” Klaus slammed two fingers into her and she cried out, “This is my pussy to fuck, to feast from, to own. You are mine Caroline.”

Klaus had tried to keep his possessiveness in check around her, but he couldn’t do it anymore. Time away from her and seeing her with that damn detective had driven him insane. He was going to fuck her until she remembered that. 

Klaus continued to thrust his fingers into her and began to spread them. Caroline’s hands flew to his shoulders and she began to thrust against his fingers. 

“Klaus, Klaus please. Oh please Klaus,” she begged softly. 

Klaus felt frustration build when he realized she wasn’t as desperate as he was. He ripped her bra from her and leaned down to suckle on her breasts. Switching between the two. Caroline’s back arched under him and he began to feel her tremble. She was close. 

Caroline cried out when he took his fingers from her. Her eyes snapped open and her chest heaved. Klaus sucked on his fingers, groaning as her wonderful juices hit his taste buds. He considered burying his face in-between her legs, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

“Klaus what are you doing?” She gasped. 

Klaus smirked and began to massage her thighs. “Days I spent missing you, needing you. I want you to feel the same,” he whispered. 

Caroline bucked towards him, but he held her hips down. “Klaus I did too. I missed you Klaus,” she cried. 

Klaus tsked and began to rub himself against her. He held her down and she cried out in desperation. It was a wonderful sound. 

“Not nearly enough. I want you begging for it love. When you beg pretty enough I’ll let you come,” he said. 

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes and trembling lips. “Klaus please. Klaus I need you please,” Caroline begged. 

Klaus tilted his head and leaned back so he could put a condom on. Caroline reached out for him, but he fell back more. Caroline glared at him petulantly and he smirked. 

“Klaus please. I’m begging you. Take me please Klaus,” she begged. 

Klaus gripped his hands to keep control. He wanted her to beg even more, but he also wanted to fuck her. 

“Come on love I know you can do better than that,” he said. 

Caroline cried out. “Fuck me Klaus. Please I need you, only you. Fuck me Klaus, fuck me,” she screamed. 

Klaus felt his whole body spasm. In the next instant he was on top of Caroline and splitting her legs open. He thrust into her in one go and she screamed. Her pussy tightened against his cock, clenched him like a vice. 

“Shit, shit. Yes, this is where I belong. Balls deep in this tight little pussy. You’re never going to keep me from my pussy again,” he growled. 

“Never again Klaus. Fuck me please,” she begged. 

Klaus smirked and began to snap his hips against her. He held onto her hips to keep her from scooting up the bed and breaking their connection. She tightened against him wetly and he thrust harder into her. He loved the sound of his cock moving through her pussy. Her wet opening sucking him back in. He loved it almost as much as the feminine cries she gave. The bed groaned underneath them and spurred Klaus on. 

“Harder Klaus, oh fuck me HARDER,” Caroline screamed. 

Klaus lifted her legs onto his shoulders and her screams echoed off the walls. “Yea you want it harder? You like it like this huh? You dirty girl you just want me to fuck you till you can’t walk and you know I’ll do it. Your mine to fuck how I like,” he said. 

Caroline gasped and nodded her head before thrashing it around. Klaus smirked and hammered into her. Moments later she shattered around him. Her whole body shook as she came around him. Klaus grinned and worked her threw it. Her cries grew more desperate and just as she started to settle Klaus jerked her off and flipped her to her knees. 

Caroline gasped as he thrust back into her heat. He didn’t take a moment to let her adjust and continued to thrust into her. He began to get a cramp in the back of his thigh, he hadn’t worked out this morning, but he pushed threw it. 

“Klaus baby slow down,” she begged. 

“Why do you ask things you know I’m not capable of love? I’m not a strong enough man,” he grunted. 

Caroline cried out as he continued to hammer her. He felt her legs shaking and saw her arms doing the same. When he leaned forward to check on her he became enthralled with the sight. Her face was pinched with pleasure and her breasts were swinging violently under the power of his thrust. He loved watching how her body reacted to his. 

Klaus smirked and went back to his position before. He tightened his hold on her hips and she gasped. “Yea that’s right. You beg for slow, but your body knows it wants to be fucked. You know you want to be fucked hard. You naughty girl,” he groaned. 

Caroline tightened even more and he paused so he wouldn’t blow his load. He palmed her perky ass and tried to breathe through his nose. What he wouldn’t give to spank her for spending the night in another man’s home. Just the thought skyrocketed his pleasure and anger. Another time. For now he just needed to fuck her. 

He reached between them and began to pluck at her clit. She screamed and pressed her ass farther back against him. 

“YES KLAUS YES!” She screamed. 

He began to rub harder and thrust faster. “Shit shit love,” he growled. 

“OH YES KLAUS! FUCK ME!” 

Klaus shoved her arms out from under her until her chest touched the bed. The angle gave him the perfect path to her g-spot and he hit it violently. The scream that tore from her lips could have shattered glass. For a moment Klaus was worried he’d hurt her, but then she was clenching against him and the only thing he cared about was how he thickened and emptied into the condom. 

He roared and gave one last snap of his hips as he rode the pleasure out. Klaus slumped to the side of her breathlessly. As he stared at her withering body and wet thighs he knew he would have to talk to her about going raw. He was clean and he knew she was too. It was past damn time he saw his seed pouring from her and marking her as his. 

Klaus smirked at the thought and tucked his arms under his head. He could see it now. Her scream as his seed dripped from her core. Her pussy clenching against it. Klaus reached down to cup himself as the thoughts made his gut warm. His hand was blocked by soft skin. 

When Klaus opened his eyes he saw a weary Caroline crawling onto his lap. Klaus grinned, but then threw his head back when she began to rub her wet pussy against him. His hands gripped her hips and held her still while he rubbed against her. 

“Fuck love what are you doing?” he groaned. 

Caroline smirked and leaned down. Her breasts pushed against his chest as she began to rub against him. “All that we’ve down and I’ve never gone down on you,” she whispered. 

Klaus groaned at the thought and gripped her ass. Caroline smirked and ran her teeth across his ear. 

“Have I mentioned I don’t have a gag reflex?” She asked. 

Klaus bucked up into her and she giggled as she slid down his body. He watched with baited breath as she ran her nails up the underside of his cock, removing the condom from him and tying it off. He groaned and reached for her hair. Caroline nodded and took the tip of him in her mouth. 

Impatient as ever Klaus shoved her down all the way. He hit the back of her throat without qualm. 

“Fuck, fuck Caroline,” he growled. 

She began sucking him off like a pro. Her cheeks hollowed out and each time he hit the back of her throat he groaned. He jerked her head down a bit roughly at times, but she never complained. She just let him do what he wanted and Klaus fucking loved it. 

“Love I’m going to explode,” he warned. 

She just kept going and Klaus smirked. Seconds later he felt his spine tingle and his toes curl. He thrust up into her throat and the minute he hit the back he exploded. Rope after rope of cum poured down her throat. 

“Swallow it all you naughty girl. Swallow all I’m giving you or there will be consequences,” he warned. 

She did as she was told and then licked her lips. Klaus growled and jerked her up his body so they were mouth to mouth. He flipped her underneath him and reached for her pussy. 

“I need a break Klaus. Just a little bit and then you can fuck me again I promise,” she whispered. 

Klaus grinned and took his hand away. Caroline sighed and he turned them so she could lay against his chest. She scraped her nails against his abs and he tensed underneath her. 

“I ran into Enzo at the hospital,” she said. 

He tensed even more, but tried to control himself. He stroked his fingers up her arm. “Why mention this love?” He asked. 

She lifted herself up so she could be above him and look him in the eyes. “Because he said something that made me question you again. But then I knew that what he said had to be a lie because you told me the truth. I trust you Klaus and I’m sorry for doubting you before and doubting you in that moment tonight,” she said. 

Klaus’ heart expanded and he leaned up to kiss her. Her fingers moved through his hair and he held her closer. When they broke apart she pressed her forehead to his. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Caroline smiled brightly. “I love you too Klaus.” 

She laid her head back against his chest and he looked up to the ceiling. He really needed to do something about this detective. 

“I’m covered in sweat and cum so I’m going to go take a shower. Feel free to join me,” Caroline said. 

Klaus took a moment to just watch her get out of bed. To enjoy the show she put on for him. The sway of her hips as she snuck to his bathroom. He ran after her when he heard the water start. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Rebekah wants us to have breakfast with her, Stefan, Elijah, and Katherine. Bonnie’s still at the hospital, but we’ll get something for her,” Caroline rambled as she slid into a dress. 

Klaus didn’t say anything so she turned to face him. When she saw he was just sitting up on his bed grinning at her, she put her hands on her hips. 

“Did you hear anything I said?” she asked. 

“Not a word love,” he said. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at him. “We are meeting our friends for breakfast. You have ten minutes to get dressed,” she said. 

Klaus glared at her, but she smiled and looked for her shoes. “You should start leaving more clothes here,” Klaus spoke up. 

Caroline shrugged without much thought. “It’s not a big deal Klaus. I lived right downstairs,” she laughed. 

When she turned to face him she saw him focusing entirely too hard on getting dress. “What I meant was I’d like it if you left some clothes here,” he said. 

Warning bells went off, but they were soft. Caroline smiled at him and reached for his hand. “I’d love that Klaus. Maybe after breakfast I’ll bring some up,” she said. 

The way that he beamed at her, so happy and proud made everything in and around Caroline warm. Moments like this where he was open with her about what he wanted and how he was feeling, even if he showed it more then said it, were what Caroline craved. They made her feel like everything was going to be alright. 

Caroline held onto that feeling the whole drive to breakfast. Klaus held onto her hand. Rebekah had picked some high class restaurant, of course, and was waiting with Stefan at some table out in the patio area.

“Nice of you to join us,” Rebekah teased.

Caroline gave her and then Stefan a hug. Stefan didn’t hug her like he regularly did. He felt reserved and tensed. Caroline tried to get his attention, but he wouldn’t look her in the eye. Before she could question it Katherine and Elijah were coming to the table. Caroline moved to sit by Klaus so they could exchange hugs.

A waiter came to them right away. Like always when she was with Klaus. Caroline had been around him enough that she sometimes forgot the power he exuded. The power that drew waiters, cashiers, hosts, etc. to him. 

“We’ll have mimosas and waters,” Rebekah instructed before our waiter could even ask.

The waiter handed them there menus and nodded. The girls fell into easy conversation, but Caroline could tell that there was some tension between the men. She could only assume it had something to do with business, but she wanted the tension to go away. 

“So Stefan how are things at the club?” Caroline asked after they ordered.

“You should ask your boyfriend. I’m more of a foot soldier. I don’t deal with the business side of things,” he replied. 

His tone wasn’t exactly malicious, but Caroline felt the tension sky rocket. Klaus stiffened beside her and Stefan gave him a light glare. Rebekah gripped Stefan’s hand and he looked away. The tension prevailed. Caroline being Caroline she pushed on anyways

“It was nice seeing Damon the other day. I didn’t realize that he became a detective. That’s pretty exciting,” she said.

“Depends on who you ask,” he replied dryly. 

Caroline felt Klaus lean forward and the two men exchanged a look. Rebekah smiled at her over their heads, but Caroline felt lost. It was clear Stefan and Klaus were in disagreeing about something, but she didn’t think that he’d take that out on her with a cold shoulder. They’d been friends for longer than she’d known Klaus. 

Caroline sipped from her mimosa and kept quiet. Elijah talked to Rebekah and Katherine, but for the most part everyone else at the table remained quiet. Slowly Caroline drifted into her own mind as they waited for their food. Her omelet had barely been placed in front of her when she felt Klaus’ hand cup her knee. 

She offered him a reassuring smile and then began to cut into her omelet. She gave a slight cough when his hand moved up her thigh. Her hand slowly moved down to stop him and she looked over to their friends and saw them talking. Still Caroline shot Klaus a warning look. He ignored it with a smirk and pushed his hand till it was against her silk panties. 

Caroline took a sip from her water to cool down her skin and keep from moaning. Klaus’ fingers were barely skating over her silk covered heat, but the whole situation made her anxious. When he moved her panties to the side she took a bite of her food. 

His fingers were just dipping into her when she shoved him away. She couldn’t do this. Not here in front of their friends and thirty other people. It was embarrassing to even think about. Klaus glared at her when she dislodged his hand, but when he tried again she slammed her legs shut. The pout that came across his face would be comical if she wasn’t still flushed. He pulled at her knees trying to separate them, so she leaned down to push his hand away. 

“Caroline are you alright?” Elijah asked.

She looked up and tried not to flush anymore. “Yea I’m fine. The sun was just shining down on me for a bit,” she lied.

Klaus chuckled softly and she kicked him under the table. Katherine gave them a knowing stare, but everyone else stared in confusion. Caroline cough and tried to force a smile.

“Is everyone enjoying their food?” She asked.

Klaus laughed, but Caroline could see a fire in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus ate his breakfast slow on purpose. He knew his siblings had little patience so they would be ready to go when he was done. He had also made sure to keep Caroline’s water coming. They played right into his hands. His siblings prepared to leave just as he finished and Caroline excused herself to the bathroom. Klaus excused himself once she had disappeared. Elijah sent him a look like he knew he was up to something, but Klaus only smirked. 

He had plans. He was livid that Caroline had denied him the chance to finger fuck her. He was going to rectify that situation. Klaus looked around cautiously and grinned when he saw Caroline was the only one in the bathroom. She was too busy washing her hands to notice him come in. 

His hands wrapped around her stomach and she jumped. “Klaus what are you doing?” She gasped.

Klaus didn’t answer and instead drug her to the largest stall. He locked it and backed her into the wall. Caroline sent him a hard stare and tried to shove at his chest. Klaus gripped her wrist and glared at her.

“You’ve denied me once today Caroline. I won’t take a second time lightly,” he growled. 

Klaus reached under her and ripped her panties apart. He knew that she said she hated that, but her body always reacted when he did it. 

“Klaus we were in the open with our friends,” she gasped. 

Klaus looked up to glare lightly. “Did I not make it clear that this is my pussy? I’ll have it when I want it love,” he growled. 

Caroline gave him an unhappy stare, but then threw her head back when he rubbed at her roughly. “Klaus stop,” she breathed. 

“Your body is telling me a different story love,” he whispered. His finger slid into her and she gasped. 

“Klaus anyone could come in,” she whispered. Her voice was weary with pleasure and had Klaus ready to go. 

“Then you’d better be quiet love because we’re not leaving until you’ve come,” he whispered. 

He felt her whole body slacken a bit and he pressed her closer to the wall. Her hands moved into his hair and her mouth fell open. Klaus smirked and added another finger into her. Caroline bit her lip.

“Nearly three days without you and you’ll deny me when I want you?” He hissed. 

Caroline shook her head with her eyes slammed shut tightly. Klaus smirked and added a third finger. Caroline gasped, but then bit her lip. Her hand reached between them and tried to push Klaus’ hand away, but he slapped it away with his free hand. 

“If you do that again love there will be consequences,” he warned. 

Caroline cried out and he felt her tighten around his fingers so he spread them. He watched her slap a hand over her mouth as she came apart on his fingers. It was a beautiful sight. Her eyes rolled back and her whole body heaved. 

Klaus jerked his fingers from her and sucked on them. This was better than any high priced breakfast. He watched her through hazy eyes as she leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Klaus smirked at her futile attempts and leaned down to pocket her torn underwear. 

“Klaus we need to leave now. Before anyone comes in,” she whimpered. 

He could tell she was still turned on. By the way she walked and the way she spoke. He also knew she was a bit embarrassed though so he contained himself. He’d fuck her right once they were home. 

“Alright love. I’ll sneak out first and make sure no one is coming,” he promised. 

They were lucky no one was down the hall. Klaus didn’t want Caroline to be too embarrassed or else she’d never go for this again. When she came out of the bathroom she looked put together. No one would know what had happened in that bathroom. 

Klaus smirked and placed his hand on her back as they left the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BIG reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the way I handled the reveal! Also a good amount of smut this chapter because after what happens there won't be smut in the chapters to come. it's going to focus a bit more on the story and going deeper into the relationship. The honeymoon stage is definitely ending.

Caroline smoothed her dress down as Klaus tried to move his hand up her thigh. Caroline was still hovering from her last orgasm and while part of her wanted more part of her was embarrassed that he had fingered her in a bathroom. She had enjoyed every second of it, but now she couldn’t fight down her embarrassment. Plus some annoyance. Klaus always pushed her until he got what he wanted.

The only way that she could think to get even for that was to keep him from getting what he wanted right now. His hand inched up her thigh again, but Caroline pushed his hand down. She always wanted Klaus, but he had to know that he couldn’t always have it when he wanted it. She shoved his hand away again.

“Love what are you doing?” He asked. 

“I don’t want to right now,” she replied.

They came to a red light and he looked over to her with furrowed brows. “Try again love. I can feel you practically shaking you want me so bad,” he laughed.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest to keep her shivering down. She glared at him and he smirked. “You can’t always have it when you want it,” she stated.

He snorted and the car began to move again. “You talk big,” he laughed.

Caroline glared at him and slapped his arm. “Hmm we’ll see about that,” she tsked. 

If Klaus thought he could just come and take her whenever he wanted he had another thing coming. Maybe it was time he learned that. Caroline smirked and rested back against the seat.

They pulled into the parking garage and Klaus slid into his reserved parking spot by the elevator. When they slid into the elevator he placed his hands on her hips. Her feet almost came out from underneath her as he dragged her back against him. Caroline’s eyes fluttered shut when she felt his hardness press against her back. 

“Hold strong Forbes, hold strong,” she told herself. Caroline pushed herself away from him just as they got close to her floor. 

Caroline pressed the button and then turned to face Klaus. He looked confused. Caroline leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“I haven’t seen Bonnie in a while. I’m going to see how her shift went.”

It was a cop out because Caroline knew the only way she could deny him was if she put distance between them. Klaus face turned down in displeasure and pulled her close.

“I don’t think so,” he said. 

Caroline lifted an eyebrow and tried to fold her arms over her chest, but she was too close to him. “Klaus, while I’m yours you don’t control me. I’m going home for a bit, but I’ll be up later. I’ll bring some of my clothes up with me,” she whispered.

Klaus’ mouth ticked up at that last part, but he still looked a bit annoyed. Caroline kissed the corner of his lips and left the elevator. She rushed into her apartment before she could rethink what she was doing. 

When she walked in she saw Bonnie, but instead of being decked in her scrubs she was in her date jeans and her booby top. 

“Bonnie Bennett do you have a date?” Caroline asked. 

Bonnie lifted her clutch and flashed her a smile. “Just a lunch date. Nothing serious,” she said. 

Caroline lifted a brow. “With Damon?” She asked. 

Bonnie sent her a smirk over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later Caroline,” she hummed. The next moment Bonnie slid out the door. 

Caroline was happy for Bonnie, but it was strange. They had all known Damon for a time growing up and she would have never thought that Bonnie would have interest in him. Caroline was happy for her though. Bonnie had been so involved in her studies that she had a hard time dating, but she deserved to have a guy in her life.

The only downside to Bonnie going on this date was that Caroline now had nothing to distract her from going up and letting Klaus fuck her brains out. Caroline groaned and threw her hair into a bun. She could do with a cold bath. She hurried to her cold, tiled bathroom and began to fill the tub. 

Once it was blissfully full and filled with her favorite bath salts she stripped out of her clothes. The cold air flushed over her body and her breasts felt heavier than before. Caroline dipped into the tub and then ran her hands up her body. A little self-medication wouldn’t hurt any. 

#

Caroline came out of the bath feeling rejuvenated and back in control. The orgasm she had given herself was nowhere near what Klaus constantly gave her, but it was enough to keep her sated enough to see him. She knew that he’d be a bit tightly wound because she’d made him wait so long so she brought some clothes with her as a buffer. 

Caroline was struggling to open the door when Rebekah nearly plowed her down. The clothes dropped from her hands and Caroline sighed. Her annoyance was cut off by Rebekah’s tears. She stormed into her room and Caroline watched in confusion for a second before following after her. When Rebekah got like this Caroline knew it was because of Stefan. Given how he had acted this morning that didn’t surprise her any. Something was definitely off with him.

“Rebekah what’s wrong?” Caroline asked.

Rebekah was strewn over her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Rebekah mumbled something, but Caroline couldn’t hear it through the pillow. She pulled it away from Rebekah and stroked a hand through her hair. 

“Stefan and I got into a fight. It’s so hard to be in a relationship with someone who works for Nik,” she cried.

Klaus had to have really pissed Stefan off or their fight had something to do with the women in their lives because it was unlike Stefan to take his frustration with a man out on the women around him.

“Whatever Klaus and Stefan are fighting about they’ll figure it out and Stefan will realize how dumb he was to take it out on you,” Caroline reassured. 

Rebekah sniffled and snuggled closer to Caroline. “I just don’t understand why any of us are even fighting. If Stefan was a true friend he would want this for Klaus. His hesitance makes me not trust him,” Rebekah said.

Caroline knew that out of all of the siblings Klaus and Rebekah struggled with trust the most. Caroline wasn’t sure why that was, but she knew it had something to do with their parents. Seeing Rebekah like this made her heart ache for Klaus too.

“Stefan is in love with you. Like I’ve never seen him before. You can trust him,” she said. 

Rebekah calmed a bit, her shoulders didn’t shake so hard and her tears became softer sniffles. “But can I trust him with my family? Is he loyal to Nik? My family means more to me than anything and if he isn’t loyal to them I can’t love him can I?” She asked. 

Caroline was a bit thrown off by her talk of loyalty. The Mikaelson’s could be entitled when they wanted to be. It didn’t help that Stefan worked for Klaus. Caroline could only hope Klaus and Rebekah’s fights with Stefan hadn’t come because Caroline knew how frustrating it could be when the Mikaelson’s insist you bow down to them. 

“I don’t think we get to choose who we love. And I think that bickering with your brothers won’t keep you from loving Stefan or him from loving you. I don’t think it’s something you have to worry about though. Stefan is a good friend so if he’s Klaus’ then he’s loyal to him,” she replied. 

Rebekah looked up at her with a small smile on her face, but with tears still in her eyes. Caroline stroked a hand through her hair again. “I have a bottle of wine that still needs to be cracked open. I’ll go grab it,” Caroline said. 

Rebekah fell back onto her bed as Caroline rushed from the room. Caroline sent a message to Klaus letting him know she was sorry, but Rebekah needed her so she couldn’t come up tonight. She found herself dismayed that she wouldn’t be able to see Klaus tonight, but reminded herself that this worked out. Klaus would have worn her down in she went up there. Her stomach warmed and Caroline uncorked the wine with a sigh. 

Xxxxxxxx

Klaus glared at his phone and then at the elevator doors. It had been two hours since Caroline had left him hard in the elevator. To say that he had been angry would be an understatement. He’d thought about marching down, throwing her over his shoulder, and locking her in his room until she couldn’t move. 

He knew that she would only be angry with him and he didn’t want to make her do something she really didn’t want to do. Klaus just found it hard to not get what he wanted. Especially when it came to what he wanted most, Caroline. The only way he placated himself was the knowledge that she would be in his arms tonight. 

His phone beeped and Klaus steadied himself so he didn’t run to it like so pussy. When he saw the text message from Caroline he threw his phone across the room and cursed Bekah. He’d been sitting around here like a dumbass not wanting to miss her. 

Anger welled in Klaus. He really loved Caroline but he would be damned if she was going to turn him into some spineless pussy who waited by his phone. Klaus threw on workout clothes and hurried down to his car. If he couldn’t have the stress relief of sex then he would get it through working out. 

When Klaus arrived at the compound he was surprised to see Marcel’s car there. He wasn’t sure what Marcel would be doing here, Klaus had no need for him. The sound of pain filled groans and flesh hitting flesh made Klaus grow angry. The metal door fell open under Klaus’ hand and he saw a man strung up while a foot soldier took swings at him. Marcel was lounging back in Klaus’ chair just watching. 

“I don’t remember okaying a pick up,” Klaus said.

The foot soldier jumped and even Marcel looked shocked. His features quickly became cocky. 

“I’m just showing initiative Klaus. I know how much you appreciate when we do that,” Marcel replied. 

“No you’re taking advantage of me being absent,” Klaus replied calmly. 

He wasn’t dumb. He had taken Marcel from a worthless teen gutter rat. He knew exactly what he was capable of and how power hungry he was. Marcel may be his protégé, but Klaus would never turn his back on him. 

“Well you don’t make it hard with how absent you’ve been lately. Stefan mentioned something about finally boning Caroline. Must be some ass to keep you distracted for so long,” he said. 

Klaus wrapped his hand around Marcel’s throat easily. “Next time those words leave your mouth I’ll rip your tongue from it. Dispose of this problem you’ve created and don’t step foot in my sight for the rest of the week,” he hissed. 

If it were a lesser man Klaus would have gutted him. Despite his reservations about Marcel he had practically molded the younger man. One more uttered word about Caroline though and he’d forget that. Marcel seemed to understand this because he nodded. 

Klaus dropped him to the ground and watched him as the other soldier dropped the man and took his limp form out the back. Klaus groaned and moved towards the back where his punching bag was. He really needed the stress reliever now. 

# 

Klaus woke up with a headache and sore muscles. When he hadn’t been training last night he had been thinking over how to deal with Marcel and the others. They were getting a bit too cocky. Klaus now just wanted to have his woman beside him. 

As he drank his coffee he considered going down there for her. So he was pleasantly surprised when a moment later the doors opened. Caroline walked in with a smile on her face and her clothes in her arms. Klaus set his coffee down and stomped to her.

“Sorry I couldn’t come last night. Rebekah,” Klaus cut her off with a kiss and took her clothes from her arms, setting them on the couch. 

“Don’t worry love you’ll becoming several times today,” he growled.

Caroline giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Klaus, stop just wait. I want to put my clothes in your closet,” she said. 

Klaus thumbed at the button of her jeans as she tried to move from him. He tried to hold her closer, but Caroline was fitting him. “You can do that between rounds,” he said.

Caroline looked down to him and tried to untangle her legs again. Klaus gripped her thighs and glared at her. It was clear she wouldn’t appeal to reason so he’d have to appeal to her lust. Klaus thrust up into her and began to rub against her. He moved them to the couch and laid her beneath him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re not aching for it love. Don’t tell me you’re not craving your orgasm. I know how bad you wanted it yesterday,” he growled. 

Caroline shrugged and then stroked down his back. “I got the orgasm I needed yesterday,” she quipped.

Klaus froze above her, his whole body stiff. “What the fuck do you mean?” He growled. 

Thoughts of another man touching her filled his head. A thirst to kill filled his body. 

“Klaus I’ve been single for a long time. You don’t think I know how to self-medicate?” She asked. 

His thirst to kill downgraded to fury. Klaus wanted to smash something. He threw himself off of her and paced in front of the couch. He didn’t want to do anything to Caroline he would regret. 

“You touched yourself? You touched the pussy only I should touch when I was a floor away? Ready and willing?” He growled.

Caroline sat up on her elbows and looked to him. She looked perplexed. “Klaus, I know you say this is your pussy, but it’s most definitely mine. I can masturbate if I want to,” she said. 

Irrational anger filled him. She shouldn’t have to touch herself. He was there and he wanted to be the one she found her pleasure in. 

“No you’re not. I control your pleasure Caroline. You’re mine Caroline and you can’t touch yourself when I’m here for you. I’m here!” He yelled. 

Caroline stood from the couch and tried to reach for him, but he shook her off. Why would she even think to do that? Why wouldn’t she want to come find him and let him take care of her? He wanted to take care of her. 

“Alright, I’m going to go back to my apartment because you’re being irrational. Call me when you come back to yourself,” she said. 

Klaus watched in angry helplessness as she marched back to the elevator. He paced to the island and picked up his cup. It smashed against the wall by his TV. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

“If we don’t all get laid tonight hell is going to freeze over,” Katherine stated as they walked into Klaus’ club. 

Caroline threw her head back in laughter and then squeezed Rebekah’s hand. Elijah had told Katherine that all of the guys were meeting at the club. Guys’ night out or something so they had all decided to have a girl’s night out too. Caroline didn’t necessarily want to meet up with the guys, but they came because Stefan was still being an idiot and they were hoping seeing Rebekah in a tight dress would kick him into gear.

Caroline also selfishly hoped that it would kick Klaus into gear too. After their fight four days ago she hadn’t really heard from Klaus. Rebekah had told her that he had been really busy lately, but Caroline didn’t think he’d be so busy that he couldn’t send off a text. 

So Caroline had slipped into her tightest dress and while her friends moved onto the dance floor she stayed by the bar. Easy for Klaus to see her. Stefan smiled at her softly, maybe a bit apologetically, and gave her a gin and tonic. She smiled and then nodded to where Rebekah was. When she did she saw Klaus, Elijah, and Kol on the upper level, where his office was, looking down on them. Her eyes connected with Klaus and she lifted her drink then turned back to Stefan. He was wide eyed and headed to Rebekah. Caroline laughed and rested against the bar. 

Caroline sipped from her drink and tried to pretend like she couldn’t feel Klaus’ eyes on her. It was almost impossible because his gaze burned hotter than the lights. Just as she was going to look up a hand landed on her shoulder. Caroline turned around expecting to see Klaus, but was surprised to see some tall slightly attractive guy standing behind her. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked. His voice was smooth and happy. 

“No thank you. I’m here with my boyfriend,” she said. 

It was one step away from her saying “I have a boyfriend” but she really didn’t want to entertain this guy. He was attractive, but she had Klaus and she didn’t need any other attention. The guy smiled and motioned to Stefan’s replacement for two drinks. 

“Not a smart move on his part. Leaving you all alone in this club,” he said. 

He stepped closer to her and Caroline leaned farther against the bar. “He knows I can handle myself,” Caroline replied. 

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her. It was clear that he thought Caroline was playing hard to get and she was ready to put a stop to it when the bartender came over to them. 

“Careful Marcel, Klaus won’t be happy with you hitting on his girl,” he said. 

Caroline wasn’t even sure what this bartender’s name was and yet he knew that she was Klaus’ girlfriend. It shouldn’t be surprising, but it was a bit unnerving. Caroline sighed and turned back to this Marcel. He was looking at her in a completely different way now. 

“You’re Caroline?” He asked. 

“The one and only apparently,” she said. 

Caroline could only guess what stories Klaus had told these guys. She was familiar with bull sessions that guys had when they got together. And she had given Klaus a lot of ammo. Marcel took a long sip from his drink and smirked. 

“So you’re the one who’s been distracting Klaus,” he said. 

His arm fell over her shoulders and Caroline glared up at him. “I’m sorry, how is it that you know Klaus?” she asked. 

“I work with him,” he said. 

“You work for me mate. Don’t get that confused,” Klaus’ distinct British accent came from behind them. 

Caroline felt her shoulders sag in relief and she turned to face Klaus. Marcel’s arm didn’t slip from her shoulders. Klaus’ face was painted in furry and his whole body looked tense. The glare that he sent Marcel’s way would have killed a lesser man. 

“Long time no see Klaus,” Marcel laughed. 

Caroline figured that he had to be drunk off ass or have a big brass set to laugh in Klaus’ face when he looked like that. Caroline tried to step from Marcel, but his hand pressed tightly on her shoulder. She couldn’t control the grimace and Klaus caught it.

“Take your hand off of Caroline. Now,” Klaus demanded. 

Caroline’s gut plummeted and she looked around for anyone to help. She did not want this escalating into a fight. The look in Klaus’ eyes told her if it did it would be bloody. Marcel must have seen the same because his hand dropped from her. Caroline immediately went away from him and towards the bar. 

“Come on Klaus, don’t be like that. You’ve never had a problem with sharing your piece of ass before,” Marcel laughed. 

In the amount of time it took for Caroline to gasp Klaus had punched Marcel and then plastered his face against the bar with his hand trapped behind his back. Marcel tried to struggle against him, but Klaus had a good hold on him. Caroline shot out of their way and then tried to pull Klaus off of Marcel. His muscles were tight under her hands and he didn’t budge no matter how hard she pulled. 

Klaus was whispering something in Marcel’s ear, but Caroline couldn’t hear what it was. Not with their distance or with the music playing. The next thing that Caroline heard was a pop and Marcel’s deep groan, almost cry. His shoulder sagged and his arm fell from Klaus’ hold. 

The next few moments happened so quickly Caroline almost couldn’t take it all in. Stefan and his replacement bartender pulled the two men apart. Stefan held Klaus back as much as he could, but he was no competition for Klaus’ strength. Klaus ran at Marcel again, but Kol and Elijah stepped in the middle to stop their brother. Caroline felt a hand on her arm and whipped around to see Rebekah pulling on her. 

“Let’s get out of here Caroline come on,” she said. Katherine and Bonnie were behind her looking a bit worried. Well Bonnie looked worried, Katherine looked annoyed. 

“I can’t just leave Klaus.”

Rebekah pulled on her again as all three men pulled Klaus away from Marcel and outside. It was like watching animal services trying to hook a bull with a ketch-all-pole. The replacement bartender was bringing Marcel, who was cradling his shoulder, towards the back. 

“You can’t go with him when he’s like this Caroline,” Katherine stated. 

Caroline knew that they were right. Klaus looked like he was ready to kill, like he wanted to kill and that terrified her. But Klaus was her boyfriend, the man that she loved and she couldn’t leave him alone when he was this upset. Especially if it was over something that had to do with her. 

“I need to talk to Klaus. You all can head home without me, “Caroline said before she escaped out the door. She didn’t want to give them time to talk her out of it. 

Caroline rushed through the parking lot, as fast as she could in her heels. She hoped that they were taking Klaus to his car because if not she had no idea where else they would take him. As she got closer she couldn’t see them, but she could hear them fighting. Klaus’ car was running so Caroline could only assume that they were on the other side of it. 

“You should have let me kill him. How dare you stop me,” Klaus snarled. 

“In a club full of people Niklaus really? Marcel is your protégé and you’re not thinking straight,” Elijah said. 

“He put his hands on Caroline!” Klaus shouted.

There was mumbled words, it sounded like Stefan and Elijah boy talking, that Caroline couldn’t hear before she heard a bit of a tussle. 

“Where’s Caroline?” Klaus raged. 

Caroline hurried until they came into her view. Stefan sent her a worried look, but Caroline ignored him. “Klaus I’m here,” she said. 

His face was red and pulled back in anger. He only deflated a bit when he looked up at her. 

“Caroline, I think you should leave. We can handle this,” Elijah said evenly. 

Caroline ignored them and stepped closer to Klaus. “I’m not going anywhere not until I know Klaus is okay,” she stated. 

They all fell silent before Kol chuckled. “You’re a lucky man Klaus,” he said as he nudged him. 

Klaus shrugged him off and Caroline’s heels teetered under her as Klaus pulled her into his arms. “Leave now, all of you,” Klaus seethed.

“Klaus,”

“You’ve overstepped once tonight,” Klaus interrupted Elijah. 

Caroline felt herself being lifted into the car before Elijah even had time to speak up. Klaus sat in his seat for a moment, just breathing heavily. If he could Caroline was sure that he would punch a hole through the steering wheel. He sighed and started the car. 

They were tearing out of the parking lot only a moment later. Because of how late it was there wasn’t much traffic so they were able to speed home quickly. The whole time Klaus stayed silent, his hands gripping the wheel and his eyes faced forward. Caroline didn’t know what to say and she was worried the wrong thing might set him off.

The silence continued once they were in the elevator and Caroline just couldn’t take it anymore. The doors shut and Caroline turned to face Klaus. She gasped when he was already right there. His hands fisted into her hair and he pulled her in. The kiss made Caroline’s whole body ignite. Klaus’ teeth pulled at her lip as he hands held her firmly in place. 

“I’m not going to be gentle tonight love. I can’t,” he groaned. 

They were one floor away from the penthouse. She had time to back out. When she looked in his eyes though she knew she couldn’t do that. Klaus needed her right now. He needed this and she wanted to give that to him. If it would calm him then she wanted to do that. 

“It’s okay Klaus. I trust you,” she whispered. 

Klaus’ groan filled the space just as the doors came open. Caroline stumbled around as Klaus walked her out of the elevator. His hands moved down from her hair to her hips as he bunched her dress up. The next moment her thong had been torn from her and she was bent over the kitchen island. 

The air was cool against her heat and Caroline felt her pussy clench in anticipation. It only grew when she heard foil being torn. Two thick fingers pressed against her, checking her. 

“Always so wet,” he growled. 

Caroline whimpered just as he slammed into her. Her knees buckled when his thickness split her open in pain filled pleasure. Her scream echoed through the main area and Caroline tried to grip something, anything, but the smooth island offered no purchase. 

Klaus began to snap his hips into her harder than he ever had before. The angle was perfect and painful. He’d hit her g-spot a few times before, but Caroline almost always pulled away if he tried it more than twice. The pleasure was just too much. This time when he hit the spot, on his second thrust, and Caroline tried to get away he held her still. 

“Don’t fucking move Caroline. I love how you tighten when I hit you there,” he growled. He gave a small thrust before going back to hitting the spot in her. He alternated like that. 

“Klaus I can’t take it,” she cried. 

Her whole body felt like it was tightening, stretching out, and ready to snap at any moment. Her skin covered in goosebumps and her legs began to shake. She felt her back arch when he pulled on her hair tightly. 

“You’re going to take it all love. Fucking take this,” he grunted. 

The mix of everything was too much. Caroline could feel the zipper of his jeans against her ass, hear the sound of their skin slapping, and hear Klaus’ rough grunts in her ear. That mixed with the way he was splitting her open made Caroline explode.

“KLAUS,” she screamed. 

He pulled back till only his tip was left in and Caroline clenched emptily. She tried to push back against him, but Klaus held her still. His hand fell from her hair and she let her head hang down when he slammed back into her.

He went back to hitting her g-spot and Caroline gasped when instead of giving her a break like he had last time he plowed her spot over and over again. 

“Fuck, FUCK KLAUS RIGHT THERE,” Caroline screamed.

His thrust grew in speed and Caroline’s whole body felt suspended in air. “You’re mine. Mine. No one is going to take you from me. No one is going to keep me from doing what I want with you,” he growled viciously. 

Caroline nodded against the cool counter top and Klaus began to palm her ass. “Mine, you’re mine,” he began to mumble this over and over again as he thrust into her. 

It only took four more second before she exploded. Her vision blurred and her whole body sagged against the counter. This was like no orgasm she’d ever had before. It took the soul from her body and then crammed it back own her throat. The only thing she was aware of was Klaus’ roar of pleasure as he stiffened behind her. 

Klaus fell on top of her a moment later and began sucking at her neck. Caroline was too tired to fight him off. She should because he would surely be leaving a hickey, but she just couldn’t. He continued to suck on her neck and palm her ass. Caroline dug her nails into the back of his neck lightly so she could tear him from her neck. When she did she crashed her lips to his as best she could at the angle he had her in. 

“Klaus,” she breathed out once they broke apart. 

He turned her face away from him and began to kiss down her neck. “I’m not good with words love. I saw him touching you and I hadn’t been able to touch you in too long. Then he questioned my authority,” he stated. 

Caroline nodded and pushed her off of him a bit. He stumbled as his jeans fell a bit and Caroline would have giggled if he wasn’t being so serious. Klaus stepped out of his pants looking like he didn’t have a care in the world and then took off his shirt. Caroline used the distraction of him lifting his shirt over his head to sneak passed him. She slipped out of her dress on the way to the couch and she heard Klaus following her.

“Sit down,” she instructed before he could put his hands on her. 

She turned to face him and saw his confusion. Caroline took his hands in hers and guided him to the couch. She sat on his lap and began to rub herself on him. Klaus’ hands immediately flew to her hips. 

Caroline had thought a lot about what she was going to propose to him. She knew that Klaus was meticulous about things like health and cleanliness, she knew she was clean, and she was on birth control. Caroline had never trusted anyone enough to even think about going without a condom, but she trusted Klaus and she wanted to do this with him. This was a first that she could give him. A way to let him know he was it for her. If there was ever a time to do that it was now. 

When he was hard underneath her Caroline took him in her hand and began to lower herself. Klaus gripped her hips to stop her, but his eyes flashed to hers with dangerous desire. 

“I trust you Klaus. Do you trust me?” She asked softly. 

Klaus hands immediately left her hips and she sunk down on him, their eyes connected the whole time. Caroline placed her hands on his cheeks as she rose slowly and then fell back on him. They didn’t say anything. Caroline was exhausted from their first two rounds and Klaus just looked astonished. This was the only time they’d done soft. Mostly because Klaus didn’t make any move to control Caroline. She just lifted off him and then back down in a soft pace until she began to get close. She sped up but only a bit. 

When she felt herself right on the edge she leaned her forehead against hers. “No one can take me from you Klaus. I love you. I’ll love you forever,” she whispered. 

Caroline watched as his eyes flew shut and she felt him thicken and come in her. It triggered her own release and Caroline gasped as his hot cum poured into her. Caroline squealed when Klaus whipped them around so she was laying down on the couch. When she looked up at him he shrugged as he pulled out. 

“I don’t want any of my cum to slip from you,” he explained with a hoarse voice even though he hadn’t spoken in a while.

Caroline grinned, there was the Klaus she knew, and she split her legs a bit wider so he could see. Caroline knew he wanted that. So she did it even though she felt mortified when he just stared at her pussy. 

“That is my new favorite sight,” he whispered. 

Caroline shook her head and reached for him. Instead of falling on top of her like Caroline expected him to do he picked her up. Caroline laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. They traded soft kisses as they stumbled to his room. When they fell back onto the bed they detangled enough to get comfortable. 

“How do you calm my demons? How do you love me through them?” He asked. 

His hand smoothed through her sweaty hair and Caroline shrugged. “How could I not? They’re a part of you and I love you. Good or bad Klaus. I’m just glad you trust me enough to let me calm them. I can’t say I wasn’t scared, but I hoped tonight proved to you that good or bad I’m here,” she said.

Klaus’ eyes roamed her face before he smiled. “Move in with me. Not just a couple of shirts. Live with me Caroline,” he said more than asked.

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she thought it over. She practically lived with him as it was, but that was a big step.

“That’s a big commitment. You sure you’re ready for that?” She asked.

“I would ask you to marry me right now if I thought you were ready to say yes. Moving in together isn’t much when compared to that,” he stated. His gaze never wavered and the confidence he spoke him shook her.

Caroline felt emotions clog her throat and she tried to play it off. “I leave the top of the of toothpaste sometimes and I can be messy when I want to,” she said. 

Klaus shrugged and ran his hand down her side. “All things I already knew love. Besides sometimes I enjoy when we fight. The make-up sex is wonderful,” he finished by cupping her ass. 

Caroline laughed and swatted at his chest. Though it was more of a brush because she was so tired. She smiled up at Klaus and watched as he waited for her. She cupped his chin in her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Alright, I’ll move in with you,” she agreed. 

The smile that lit his face was hard to take in because she’d never seen him this happy. It felt good to know she could do that for him. It was only fair because he had brought the same into her life.

Xxxxxxxxx

When Klaus woke up it was to a wonderful feeling that he hadn’t felt in too long. Caroline’s naked pliant body pressed against him. If that wasn’t enough to make him smile then the memory of last night did. 

Caroline was amazing. Standing beside him in his anger. Few people were able to do that and live. Even fewer, if none, were able to calm him down like she had. God when she let him in her raw and whispered those words to him everything felt right in the world. 

That didn’t mean Klaus forgot about what had happened before all of that. Marcel needed to be dealt with. All of his men did. He knew that he had spent time away from them and with Caroline, but that shouldn’t be enough for them to no longer fear the Hybrid. Maybe a round of torture training would be good for all of them. Klaus smirked as he thought of it. 

Caroline stirred under him and he looked down at her. His smirk grew wider as an idea came to his head. He slid down her body and lifted her legs onto his shoulders softly. Caroline stirred, but didn’t wake up. His lips traced up her thighs slowly and his eyes remained on her. Klaus could see that she was slowly coming to. When he swiped his tongue roughly through her folds he heard a sleep tinted groan. Her body began to wriggle underneath him so he held her hips still. He turned his eyes down and began to feast from her. His tongues pushed into her and alternated with his teeth scraping against her clit.

“Klaus what,” she cried out. 

Klaus ignored her and continued to plunge his tongue in her. Caroline screamed and her hips tried to buck as she came apart. Klaus lapped up her delicious cum and then move up her body. He slammed into her before she could settle. 

“I missed this tight pussy, fuck,” he groaned. 

Caroline pressed her chest closer to his and dug her nails into his back. Her head began to thrash around and Klaus smirked. 

“I love feeling your wet, hot pussy on my cock. Do you love every thick inch of my cock? Huh love? Did you love when I painted your pussy last night?” He asked. 

Caroline’s skin was flushed and she was withering underneath him. Klaus hitched a leg up higher on his waist and she gasped when he slid further into her. 

“Yes, yes I love it. You’re so big and thick. I never want you to wear a condom again Klaus, never. Your thick cock in me is too good,” she cried. 

Klaus growled and began to snap himself into her faster. “That’s right love. My cock will be the only one in you ever again. I’ll never stop fucking you raw like this,” he growled.

Caroline gave a squeal like that excited her and Klaus wanted to hear it again. Wanted to hear how happy it made her to have him raw in her. 

“YES, YES KLAUS. Come on, this is your pussy Klaus. Pound this pussy so it knows it’s yours. It needs a good, OH OH YES!” Caroline’s pleas were cut off when he slammed into her harder. 

Her words made him never want to let her out of this bed. Knowing he had to deal with mob business though he settled on making this enough. At least until tonight. 

“Fuck yea you naughty, dirty girl. I know you need a good pounding,” he growled. 

Klaus hiked her legs up higher and rammed into that spot in her that made her clench tighter around him. Caroline’s screams filled the room and Klaus smirked. He gave a couple more good thrusts and then emptied himself in her. Klaus growled and held her against him. He could practically feel her womb.   
Klaus fell to the side of Caroline and huffed happily. 

“I could get used to being woken up like that every other morning,” Caroline sighed. 

Klaus looked over to her and saw she had an arm slung over her eyes and her chest was heaving. He smirked and leaned over to thumb at her breasts. She arched into his touch.

“Not every morning?” He asked. 

Caroline threw her arm down and glared at him. “I would break if you fucked me like that every morning,” she stated. 

Klaus laughed and jerked her closer to him. She molded her body to his and Klaus dug his fingers into her hip to control himself. 

“I have to go to work, but I’m having some of my men move your things into the penthouse,” Klaus placed a finger on her lips when she opened her mouth, “And I know how you love to control things so I want you to go out and buy some things for our home. Make it more to your taste. Since you always complained it looked like no one lives here. I just have requests. No pink, no frills, and no lace,” he said.

Klaus removed his finger from her lips and she smiled up at him. “I can do that, but if any of your ‘men’ break my things or go through my panty drawer I’ll kill them,” she stated. 

Klaus laughed and nodded. Caroline grinned and lifted herself to kiss him. God he loved this woman. When she began to rub herself against him Klaus groaned and gripped her tighter. 

"Love, I have to go to work," he groaned.

Caroline hummed, but then began to kiss and suck on his neck. "Are you telling me you don't have time to take a shower? After you got me dirty and hot and bother the least you could is help cool me down and get me clean," she leaned closer to him, "if you happen to split me with your thick cock and paint me with your cum then that is just a bonus," she whispered hotly. 

Klaus felt his whole body coil with desire and shock. He knew Caroline could be carnal, but she had never spoken like that. It made the idea of leaving her impossible. Klaus growled and launched from the bed with Caroline in his arms. She squealed and laughed as he raced to the shower. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Caroline panted as the warm water fell over her skin and Klaus bent her over. Typically Caroline would have been able to let Klaus go to work, but with the way he had woken her up it had been hard. Add in the new feeling of him in her with no condom and Caroline couldn't resist one more round. 

Caroline gasped when two fingers filled her and Klaus groaned. "You're soaking love, so wet for me." 

"Don't make me wait Klaus, please," she begged.

Caroline tried to straighten up, but Klaus took his fingers from her and pushed her back down. Caroline placed her hands against the tiled wall of the shower and pressed back against Klaus. He was rock hard against her so she wasn't sure why he was waiting. 

"Klaus, please please," she begged. 

She was barely finished begging when Klaus thrust into her. Her screams echoed off the walls and her nails raked against the cold tiles. When he stilled in her Caroline nearly screamed in frustration. 

"Tell me what you want love," he growled. 

"Fuck me Klaus, please," she cried out. 

She could practically feel his grin and decided to retaliate. She purposefully tightened around him and the reaction was wonderful. He growled and slid forward, almost on top of her. 

"SHIT, shit. You naughty girl," he growled. 

He finally began to thrust into her. He held her hips in place as he thrust into her roughly. That was practically the only thing holding her up. Caroline could feel every inch of him in her and it was almost too much. She used one hand to reach behind her and dig her nails into his ass. He sped his movements up in return. Knowing that they had to finish soon Caroline tightened herself around him again. Klaus' fingers quickly found their way to her clit and began to rub. Caroline felt herself detonate at the same moment Klaus stiffened and came inside of her. 

It took another moment for her to calm down and for him to pull from her. "We should probably get clean now," Caroline breathed out. 

Klaus laughter came from behind her. 

#  
Caroline looked around in Ikea as Bonnie strolled along beside her. Caroline felt like she hadn’t seen Bonnie in forever. Plus she wanted to grill her on her date with Damon. 

Caroline had lulled her into a sense of peace by talking about Klaus and furniture for most of their time in the store. 

“I still can’t believe you won’t be living with us anymore. I’m happy for you and Klaus, but sad for us.”

“I’ll only be a floor away. Besides I’m sure there will be times when Klaus and I fight and I come back downstairs,” Caroline teased.

Bonnie laughed as she helped Caroline load her items onto the belt. Klaus had given Caroline his card when she left, but she only intended on using it if the price was insanely high. She had her own money too. 

“Enough about my boring love life though. How are things with Damon?” She asked. 

Bonnie threw her a look over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t say your love life is boring,” Bonnie replied.

“Bonnie.”

Said woman sighed and moved forward so Caroline could pay. She’d use her own card. 

“Damon comes to the hospital a lot for his job and we got talking. We’re just seeing where things go right now. It’s not serious, but he’s changed a lot since we last knew him,” Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed as she took her bags. “I’ll say, he’s a cop.” 

“I was surprised too, but he’s great at his job,” Bonnie replied. She lifted the trunk so Caroline could set her bags in. 

“Have you gotten to use his handcuffs yet?” Caroline asked. 

Bonnie blushed and Caroline burst with laughter. Just as she was going to push more Bonnie raced to her side of the car. Caroline rolled her eyes because they were going to be trapped in said car together. 

She slid into her seat and waited a moment, but Bonnie never came in the passenger side. She couldn’t even see her through the window. Caroline sighed and got out of the car. 

“Hiding is a bit childish Bonnie, but if you really don’t want to talk about your sex life we don’t have to,” Caroline said as she rounded the front of the car. 

A gasp tore from her throat when she saw Bonnie laying on the ground, blood coming from her head. She raced to Bonnie, but before she could even bend down Caroline’s head was rammed into the car and she saw black.

#

“Rise and shine.” 

Caroline groaned raspily as water fell over her. It took her a moment to get adjusted to her surroundings. The room they were in was dimly lit and she was tied to a chair. Her wrists burned from the zip ties she was in. 

When she looked up she saw Marcel standing in front of her. His stupid scarf and all. He was smirking at her and Caroline wanted to smack it off of his face. 

“Where’s Bonnie?” She groaned. 

“Your little friend is right beside you. It seems my friends were too eager with her. She still hasn’t woken up,” he said. 

Caroline’s head whipped to the side and she saw Bonnie slumped over in a chair. Her hair was slick with blood. Panic began to set in and tears burned Caroline’s throat. 

“She needs a hospital, please let her go,” she begged. 

Marcel smirked and crouched in front of her. “She is a casualty in your relationship with Klaus. I’m sorry she got involved, but you’re both my insurance. Word around is that Klaus has put a kill order out on me. He’s finally the Klaus we all remember, but unfortunately I can’t appreciate it because it’s aimed at me,” he said. 

Caroline tried to lean back in her chair and as far away from him. “Klaus can’t put a kill order out on you,” she said. 

“You’re not serious right?” He asked. He laughed, but then it died out. He studied her and Caroline felt confusion fill her even more. 

“You really don’t know who Klaus is do you?” He asked.

“I know Klaus,” she insisted. 

Marcel laughed and stood up. “No, you don’t. If you knew Klaus you would know how capable of murder he is. He’s the Hybrid,” he said. 

Caroline would have laughed if her throat wasn’t so dry. She settled on glaring at him. “Klaus is not the Hybrid.” 

“No wonder he chose you. You’re so easy to play,” he said. 

“Klaus is not the Hybrid,” she said. Caroline jerked against her chair and Marcel laughed.

“Yes he is. Even your friends Rebekah and Katherine know that. It seems to be you’re the only one in the dark, but I can fix that for you. Before I do though,” Marcel trailed off before swinging.

His fist connected with her cheek and Caroline cried out. Pain radiated throughout her face and tears welled her in eyes. The eye that he hit began to warm and tighten. 

“Sorry darling, but we have to show Klaus that I’m serious,” he said. 

Caroline glared at him as he dialed on his phone. He must have had it on speaker because Caroline could hear the dialing. Her heart raced faster when she heard Klaus answer. 

“Marcel, mate where have you been.” Klaus’ voice sounded gruffer than usual. 

Marcel looked up at her with a smirk on his face and she watched as his lips moved. “Just been busy running errands for you Hybrid,” he said. 

Caroline held her breath long enough to make her dizzy. It had to only be seconds before he responded, but it felt like hours. 

“You know not to call me that over an unsecured line Marcel. Don’t be smart.”

Caroline’s mouth fell open, but despair tightened her vocal chords. He had been lying to her. All that talk about trust and how she had bared herself to him. He’d been lying the whole time. Her friends had been lying the whole time. 

If Caroline lifted her head she was sure she would have seen Marcel smirking. “Word on the street is that the Hybrid wants me dead,” Marcel pushed on as if he hadn’t heard him. 

“Come back here and we can talk about it,” Klaus replied. 

Marcel laughed and moved towards Caroline. “I would, but I’m a bit tied up with your lovely Caroline. Well she’s tied up.”

There was a moment of silence before Klaus responded with a tone that made Caroline’s gut drop. “I hope for your safety that you’re joking.”

Marcel smirked, but when Caroline looked up she could see fear in his eyes. He snapped a picture of her and Caroline flinched under the light. 

“Afraid not mate. Proof should be coming to your phone in a moment. What did you think I was going to do when you put a hit out on me?” He asked. 

“Lay down and take it like the mutt you are,” Klaus growled. 

There was another moment of silence. “I’ll rip you apart limb from limb for touching her. When I find you, you’ll wish I had left you to die on the streets,” Klaus growled. 

“You’ll be hearing from me,” Marcel said before ending the call. 

Caroline’s cheeks were stained with her tears and blood. She couldn’t see straight. Marcel pushed some hair off of her cheek and she jerked backwards. 

“You may hate me, but just remember, I’m the only one who has been honest with you,” he said. 

He turned from her and left the room taking the two men he had in there with him. When the door shut Caroline’s tears came down faster. The betrayal she felt was rivaled only by the pain in her body. It took her another moment of wallowing before she came back to herself. 

She had been prepared for this. Growing up as a mom who was a Sherriff Caroline was taught many escape methods. Including keeping a blade sown into the top of her pants. At the time Caroline had thought her mom was crazy for teaching her how to do this, but now she sent praise her way. 

Her shoulders and arms ached as Caroline folded the top of her jeans so the blade would cut threw. Her shoulder felt like it may pop out of its socket when she maneuvered to grip the small blade. Her heart raced as she tried to saw threw the zip ties. She had no idea when Marcel would be back, but she had to get out of here. For her and Bonnie. 

Caroline sawed faster, her fingers and wrist bleeding as a testament. She didn’t get all the way through the zip ties, but once they were loose enough she shook them off. Caroline swayed on her feet when she first got up, but she pressed on. Adrenaline was the only thing making her head clear enough to function. 

She jerked Bonnie from her zip ties and held her up. Bonnie didn’t stir and Caroline felt despair fill her. She grunted as she lifted Bonnie over her shoulder. Years of holding Bonnie up in cheerleading came in handy, but Caroline moved slower. 

Caroline exited out the back door with some trouble and groaned against the sunlight. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw an idling car. Tears filled her eyes and she thanked her luck. She must have done something good in a past life. 

Caroline moved carefully to the car, but once she was there she slid Bonnie into the back seat and sped to the front. Caroline sped out of there. She didn’t stop until they reached the hospital.

#

Caroline’s legs bounced as she waited in the hospital waiting room. Bonnie had been taken back to surgery. There was swelling in her brain. That’s what the doctors told Caroline. Right before they called the cops. Caroline was waiting for Damon to come storming in. 

When there was commotion from the front Caroline stood. Her limbs ached, but she walked towards the front. She was expecting to see Damon and maybe Enzo trying to get in. Caroline didn’t remember much about Damon, but she did remember how passionate he was about things he cared about. She’d seen it once when he was protecting Stefan. 

Instead of Damon and Enzo, Caroline saw her friends. Not her friends. She saw Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, and Klaus. Klaus stormed through the nurses and right at her. Her mind told her to run away, but her limbs were heavy and her mind was still in shock. 

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Caroline would have been fooled into thinking it was passionate and in love if she didn’t know better now.

“Are you alright love? What did he do to you?” He asked. 

Caroline couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes. “He told me the truth.”

Klaus’ hands tensed against her cheeks and she turned from him. Rebekah and Katherine were immediately wrapping their arms around her, but Caroline didn’t move. She stood like a statue. Klaus looked at her in desperation, but she had nothing else to give him. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard,” Katherine said. 

“Slowly,” Rebekah agreed.

Caroline detangled herself from their hold and stood back. “You’ll have to call the Hybrid in for that.”

Both Katherine and Rebekah stared at her with wide eyes. Klaus reached for her again, but she stepped back. 

“Love, I think we should go somewhere else to have this conversation,” Klaus said. 

Her skin burned at his name for her. It made her sick. “Don’t call me that. And this doesn’t need to be a conversation, just a question. Did you all lie to me? Yes or no?” She asked. 

She didn’t want them to see her break down. They didn’t get the right. When none of them answered Caroline scoffed and shook her head. 

“I’ll have the nurses call you when Bonnie is out of surgery. Until then I want you all to leave,” Caroline gave herself a small pat on the back. She sounded as cold as she wanted to.

“Caroline, let us explain,” Rebekah begged. 

“I don’t want to hear any more lies. I gave you all a chance to explain,” Caroline pointed to Klaus, “You especially. I trusted you and you only ever lied to me,” she stated. 

Rebekah opened her mouth, but Katherine gripped her arm and began to pull her away. Stefan looked at her apologetically, but she ignored him in favor of looking to Klaus. His face was blank. 

“I don’t ever want to see you again. Whatever is at your apartment you can keep or burn,” she said before turning her back on all of them. 

The walk to the bathroom seemed lonelier and longer than ever before. Once Caroline was safely tucked in one of the stalls she fell against it. Sobs wracked her body and she cradled her scared fingers to her chest. 

She was in this moment what she hated to be most. Alone and a fool.

#

Caroline took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Two cops had come to the hospital, but it wasn’t Damon or Enzo. The cops told her that the detectives were off for the day, but they would relay the message to them. Caroline hoped they would and that Damon would go to Bonnie.

Bonnie had gotten out of surgery, but was still unconscious. The doctors said she’d pull through, but it may be weeks. Caroline couldn’t handle the guilt and once she’d made sure Bonnie was alright she’d fled the hospital. She told herself that she’d be back in the morning, but for now she couldn’t stand to see her friend like that. Or the thought that Klaus may come back. So Caroline had left and came to the only place she could think of. 

The door swung open and Enzo stood there in no shirt and sweat pants. He looked down the hall and then to her. 

“You look like a mess darling,” he stated. 

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she watched him panic. “But you still look lovely.” 

Caroline gave a gargled laugh and pulled on the ends of her shirt. “Bonnie and I were kidnapped by someone trying to get to the Hybrid.”

His eyes widened in understanding and he motioned for her to come in. She did, right into his chest. 

“Shh darling it’s alright,” he whispered. 

“I have nowhere to go. I can’t go to Klaus and I can’t bear to see my friends either. Can I stay here? Just for tonight because I don’t want to be alone,” she asked.

Enzo looked her in the eye and nodded. Caroline sagged in relief and let him hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment about what you thought! Whether positive or some criticism! just let me know what you're thinking! I know Caroline's reaction was a bit calm, but after everything that happened she was in a bit of shock. There will be more of a reaction in later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you'd be so kind as to comment and tell me what you think! I'd love to be able to hear reactions, constructive criticism, and especially if you want me to go on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
